Volver a empezar
by Kyurengo
Summary: Que pasará con los exorcistas una vez que la guerra acabe? Qué será de sus vidas? Habrá alguna recompensa por los sacrificios realizados? Yullen, Lavlena.
1. Cuando todo acaba

Hola!! Aquí os traigo una nueva historia (si, ya sé, primero acaba las que tienes hechas y luego sube otras) Pero es que estoy algo trabada con "Como críos" que es la que toca (quiero hacer algo divertido para el tercer capi, ya que el cuarto..., pero no se me ocurre nada para Lavi...)

Bah, el caso. Se que hay muchas historias de este tipo (creo que al menos he leído 3, contando la de dagmw) Pero esta es mi versión Mi idea era hacer 4 o 5 capis como mucho... Ya se verá...

**DGM no me pertenece.**

* * *

Absoluto silencio. Ni más ni menos.

Un tétrico silencio reinaba en todo el edificio. Ni siquiera el grupo científico armaba su jaleo habitual.

Komui les habían dado permiso a todos para hacer lo que quisieran. La mayoría de los habitantes del edificio optaron por dormir. Era mejor estar descansado para lo que se avecinaba al día siguiente.

Hasta a los buscadores se les dio el día libre, que muchos aprovecharon para ir a visitar a los seres queridos que les quedaban; otros volvieron a su ciudad natal, rememorando momentos mejores; y otros ni siquiera salieron de la Orden, pues no tenían otro lugar al que acudir.

Los exorcistas no eran ninguna excepción. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, todos y cada uno de ellos (incluido Cross) estaban reunidos bajo el mismo techo. Cada cual pasaba las últimas horas de tranquilidad como mejor le pareciese optando, casi todos, por seguir el ejemplo del resto de habitantes, ganando unas más que merecidas horas de apacible sueño. Curiosamente, Cross fue de los primeros en caer dormido (solo superado por Lavi, que cayó redondo en el medio de la biblioteca) aunque no sin antes saquear todas las existencias de la Orden de alcohol.

Los hermanos Lee habían desaparecido a eso del mediodía, encerrándose en una habitación, tratando de pasar el mayor de tiempo posible el uno junto al otro.

Era el mismo sentimiento por el que ahora pasaban otros dos jóvenes, a los que el destino parecía odiar y maldecir a cada momento. Pero les daba completamente igual tener o no el destino en su contra.

Estar en el mismo espacio, respirando el mismo aire, compartiendo la misma cama era todo lo que necesitaban. La habitación donde ahora descansaban era su pequeño santuario. Uno que nada ni nadie podía profanar.

El mayor dormía placidamente. Su cabeza descansaba sobre la almohada, quedando su rostro a escasos centímetros del sedoso pelo de su amante, Rodeaba a este con su brazo sobre su pecho, de manera protectiva, abarcando la mayor parte de su torso descubierto, compartiendo su calor.

El menor, sin embargo, estaba despierto. No podía conciliar el sueño. Cómo hacerlo sabiendo lo que les esperaba dentro de unas pocas horas?

Allen tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, lo veía. Un desierto rojo, teñido por la sangre de víctimas inocentes, de sus compañeros… de Kanda… Y una malévola risa resonando por aquél desolador paisaje.

Sacudió la cabeza para borrar esa imagen de su mente. No podía dejarse llevar por la inseguridad. Y mucho menos ahora!!

Instintivamente, giró sobre sí mismo para quedar cara a cara con quien compartía su cama. Sabía que, si el rostro que tenía Kanda cuando dormía, tan relajado, tan sereno, no lograba tranquilizarle, nada lo haría. El abrazo que le estaba dando Kanda mientras dormía no hacía más que aumentar la sensación de seguridad.

Allen alzó una de sus manos hasta tocar el rostro de Kanda. Era tan suave y cálido que no parecía lógico que perteneciese a una persona con un temperamento como el de Kanda. Allen le apartó unas cuantas hebras de pelo de la frente para obtener una mejor visión de su cara, y continuó acariciándole dulcemente.

Sonrió cuando, a modo de respuesta, Kanda, aún dormido, frotó su rostro con la mano de Allen al más puro estilo de un gato complacido.

- Todo irá bien. Lo conseguiremos.- susurró levemente a su amante dormido. Después se acercó un poco más a él, hasta ser capaz de darle un casto beso en los labios.- Seguro.-

_**KYUKYUKYUKYU**_

Todo estaba sumido en un profundo caos. Había cuerpos y ruinas allí donde alcanzaba la vista. Auténticas torres de humo se alzaban hacia el cielo, originadas por algún fuego que se resistía a extinguirse.

Kanda miraba a todos lados en busca de algún signo de vida de sus compañeros. Todas sus esperanzas estaban puestas en encontrar sano y salvo (al menos salvo) a cierto exorcista peliblanco.

No es que él mismo estuviera en muy buena forma. A decir verdad, estaba destrozado (sus ropas estaban raídas, su cuerpo lleno de heridas, algunas aún sangrantes, y necesitaba de Mugen como apoyo para seguir caminando), pero al menos estaba vivo. Tras cuatro días de interminable lucha, él seguía vivo. Y viendo lo que había a su alrededor, eso era decir mucho.

Un súbito movimiento a su izquierda le hizo ponerse en guardia. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que se trataba de Lavi, que todavía sangraba más que él.

- Vaya… tienes un… aspecto lamentable, Yuu.- logró decir entre respiraciones forzosas. Incluso en este tipo de situaciones, Lavi se permitía bromear.

Desde el punto de vista de Kanda era algo admirable. No, mejor, penoso.

- Mira quien fue a hablar.- le espetó

- Tú siempre tan amable, eh?... Y el resto?-

Kanda negó con la cabeza. Lavi hizo un leve gesto de comprensión antes de ponerse a mirar a todos lados, llamando a todos los compañeros que creía que seguían vivos. Al fin de cuentas, en los primeros días había visto como caían uno tras de otro muchos de ellos.

Bookman murió en el segundo día, a manos de Lulubell, y Lavi no había parado hasta encontrarla y vengar a su tutor y maestro. Las marcas de las lágrimas aún eran perceptibles en su rostro.

La verdad era que el panorama era desolador. Había habido muchas bajas (demasiadas) en ambos bandos, y Kanda se estaba empezando a poner muy nervioso. El hecho de que no hubiera ni rastro de ningún aliado ni enemigo le llevaba al borde de la histeria.

Al menos, para bien o para mal, la única persona que le importaba en ese momento había resultado ser el soldado profetizado como el "destructor del tiempo" por lo que, si no había noticias de él, eso significaba que seguía vivo. Solo Dios sabe la que montarían los Noah o el Conde en el momento que lograran hacerse con la vida de Allen.

Justo cuando ambos jóvenes estaban a punto de llegar a su límite, dos fuerzas chocaron simultáneamente, provocando una onda expansiva que arrasó con todo lo que había a su alcance.

Cuando Kanda creyó que era seguro dejó de protegerse con sus brazos y abrió los ojos. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para poder acostumbrarse a la luz cegadora que había ante él y tardó unos segundos en enfocar con claridad.

Lo que vio le dejó sin palabras. Y no era el único. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como se iban acercando unas pocas personas vestidas de negro, por lo que supuso que eran sus compañeros. El grito ahogado de Miranda se lo confirmó.

Lavi, que se las había ingeniado para llegar hasta su lado, no podía ocultar su asombro. El único ojo que tenía visible brillaba al compás de la luz que desprendía la figura que tenían ante ellos.

Un ente alado, con forma femenina, se hallaba flotando en medio del aire. Todo su cuerpo parecía estar hecho de cristal, que brillaba intensamente con una luz blanca pura.

Todos los presentes creyeron reconocer aquella figura: la Inocencia de Lenalee.

Sin embargo, había algo diferente en esta ocasión. No solo aquella Inocencia había adoptado una forma "humana", al contrario que otras veces, sino que ahora parecía estar rodeada de un halo blanquecino a su alrededor, como si de una capa se tratase.

Pero lo que de verdad hizo que a Kanda se le encogiera el corazón fue la condensación de cristales que había en lo alto de aquella figura alada, que adoptaba la inconfundible forma de una corona. Una corona que él conocía a la perfección.

- Allen?-

Una fuerte explosión hizo que todos se pusieran en guardia. De entre los escombros acababa de aparecer un Conde muy, pero que muy, enojado. Tampoco es que estuviera en su mejor momento, pero tenía muchas menos heridas que cualquiera de ellos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de estar rodeado de enemigos, y sin ningún aliado cerca, el Conde centraba su atención en el ser que se hallaba encima de él.

- Maldito seas. Es que siempre tienes que entrometerte?.- se quejó, mientras trataba de adecentar un poco sus ropajes.- Justo y cuando pensé que ya había acabado contigo, apareces justo a tiempo para salvar a tu querida amiguita.- el Conde dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

A los ojos de cualquiera parecería que estaba hablando solo, pero todos los exorcistas que quedaban ya se habían dado cuenta de a qué (o mejor dicho, a quien) se estaba dirigiendo.

- Quien lo hubiera dicho, eh? Dios y sus malditos trucos. Como se supone que voy a encontrar el Corazón si este estaba partido en dos?- la sonrisa nunca abandonaba su rostro, pero era evidente que estaba cabreado.

Todos se sorprendieron ante esa revelación pero, mirando el ser que había ante ellos, no era difícil comprender a lo que se refería el Conde. Ahora que lo pensaban fríamente, estaba claro que aquello era el resultado de mezclar las Inocencias de Allen y Lenalee.

- Bueno, creo que será mejor que acabemos con esto de una vez. No crees, Allen Walker?-De la nada, la espada del Conde apareció entre sus manos.

Como si hubiese estado esperando esas palabras durante todo este tiempo, el Corazón empezó a brillar y su forma cambió a algo más parecido a un ave que a un humano, aunque seguía teniendo las marcas de la corona.

La energía que desprendían ambos contrincantes indicaba claramente que este sería el último ataque por ambas partes. Era el todo o la nada.

Todo ocurrió en unos segundos. Ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a parpadear, por miedo a perdérselo. El Conde y el Corazón chocaron, provocando al aparición de cientos de rayos de energía que destruían todo lo que tocaban. Ninguno aceptaba al idea de perder terreno contra en otro, por lo que presionaban con todas sus fuerzas para hacer retroceder a su enemigo.

Kanda tenía el corazón en un puño. La ansiedad y el miedo empezaban a apoderarse de él. Y, por primera vez en toda su vida, empezó a rezar. No por el mundo, ni por el fin de la guerra. Lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos en esos momentos era la seguridad de la persona más importante para él.

"_Por favor, Allen, sal de esta con vida__... Te lo ruego…"_

De repente, todo acabó. Sucedió casi tan rápido como había empezado. Ambas fuerzas habían logrado traspasar al defensa de su rival y asestarle un golpe certero.

Ante el horror de todos, la forma de ave que había adoptado el Corazón empezaba a disolverse.

El Conde, por otra parte, permanecía espaldas a él, espada en mano. Contra todo pronóstico, empezó a reírse. Su risa, malvada y estridente, se hizo cada vez más y más intensa, hasta el punto de dañar los oídos de los supervivientes, hasta que, sin previo aviso, cientos de pequeñas cruces blancas aparecieron por su cuerpo. Y este explotó.

Nadie era capaz de creérselo. El Conde había explotado delante de ellos, y lo único que quedaba de él eran las cenizas que iban desapareciendo en al oscuridad de la noche.

- Ha… ha acabado? Hemos… ganado?- la tímida voz de Chaoji preguntó, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

Como si esas palabras hubiesen roto un hechizo, todos los que habían logrado sobrevivir empezaron a gritar de júbilo. Muchos se abrazaron entre sí, incapaces de contener las lágrimas.

Lavi se desplomó en el suelo. Una agria sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

- Lo conseguimos, viejo. Lástima que no pudieras verlo…-

La única persona que no participaba en la festividad era Kanda, que no había apartado los ojos ni un momento del Corazón. Si todo había acabado, donde estaban entonces Allen y Lenalee? Que había pasado con sus cuerpos?

Como si le hubieran leído el pensamiento, de lo que quedaba de la figura del Corazón surgieron un par de pequeñas luces, que se dirigieron al suelo. Kanda se acercó a ellas y, cuando llegó al lugar donde habían aterrizado, sintió como el calor inundaba de nuevo su cuerpo.

Allí estaba Allen, tumbado de forma protectora sobre Lenalee. Parecían que estaban inconscientes, pero eso no importaba. Lo único importante es que estaban vivos. Y que, gracias a ellos, el mundo se había salvado.

Kanda se agachó para recoger a Allen entre sus brazos. El chico estaba lleno de heridas, y su uniforme estaba destrozado. Pero, por lo demás, parecía estar bien.

Kanda aferró su cuerpo contra su pecho en un fuerte abrazo. Sentía como si su vida dependiera de aquel momento, como si, si en aquel momento soltaba a Allen, lo perdería para siempre.

Un movimiento entre sus brazos le indicó que Allen estaba despierto. Aflojó un poco su abrazo para ser capaz de ver la cara del menor. Allen abrió ligeramente los ojos, encontrándose con la cálida mirada de Kanda. Durante unos momentos permanecieron así, mirándose el uno al otro.

No necesitaban más.

- Lo conseguiste, Moyashi. Nos has salvado a todos.- dijo finalmente Kanda, con una voz suave y llena de cariño, poco propia de él.

Allen se permitió sonreír, pero sus ojos le traicionaron, pues empezaron a surgir lágrimas de ellos.

- … muchos…. Han sido muchos…. los sacrificios… Muchas vidas se han perdido. Y aún más… se han arruinado por esta causa…-

Solo Allen sería capaz de sentirse culpable justo nada más acabar con su mayor enemigo y salvar al mundo. Pero eso era precisamente lo que había logrado enamorar al frío exorcista: esa ingenua calidez.

- Todo ese sufrimiento ha sido necesario. Así es la guerra- trató de razonar Kanda, mientras trataba de tranquilizar a Allen a través de sus caricias.

- Pero es tan injusto…- Allen intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas de la cara. No obstante, en cuanto apartaba las manos, nuevas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

No era justo que todas y cada una de sus vidas se hubiesen tenido que arruinar para ganar una guerra. Por que se les había negado de esa manera la posibilidad de una vida normal?

De repente, la tierra empezó a temblar, destruyendo el ambiente de felicidad que inundaba al resto de exorcistas supervivientes.

Múltiples grietas empezaron a surgir en el suelo y muchas áreas se derrumbaron.

- Que demonios pasa ahora?- gritó Cross, el único general que había quedado en pie, aunque había tenido que sacrificar el poder de María para ello.

Para sorpresa de todos, el cielo empezó a partirse. Una sustancia brillante empezó a arremolinarse ante ellos, formando lo que parecía una constelación de minúsculas estrellas.

El brillo verdoso de todas aquellas partículas reunidas les indicó que se trataba de Inocencia.

Sin previo aviso, las armas de todos empezaron a brillar al unísono. Pronto, los exorcistas comenzaron a alarmarse, según veían como el brillo de sus Inocencias se dirigía hacía aquella nube de partículas.

Curiosamente, el brazo de Allen fue el primero en dejar de brillar. Para horror de su propietario, y del que le sostenía entre sus brazos, su brazo izquierdo empezó a desaparecer.

- Pero que?-

Acto seguido, todas y cada una de las armas en las que había residido la Inocencia desaparecieron, dejándoles a todos con las manos vacías y con la boca abierta.

"_Habéis cumplido bien vuestro cometido, exorcistas"_

Una voz cálida, femenina, resonó en el interior de cada uno. Era la primera vez que la oían, pero les resultaba extrañamente familiar.

"_Es hora de reparar el daño causado"_

- El daño causado? A que te refieres con eso?- gritó Cross, al viento, pues no sabía muy bien a donde dirigirse.

"_Habéis luchado arduamente. Mas, para conservar el equilibrio de las cosas, ahora que ya no queda amenaza alguna sobre el mundo, nada de lo ocurrido debe saberse jamás."_

-Qu-que quieres decir con eso?- el horror en la voz de Lavi era más que notable. Todo por lo que había tenido que pasar para conocer la historia de la Orden y ahora le prohíben difundirla?

"_Todas y cada una de las personas relacionadas con la Inocencia, el Conde y los Noah olvidarán los sucesos acontecidos y desaparecerán en el olvido"_

- Como dices!? – si antes estaba alarmado, ahora estaba realmente aterrorizado. Lavi no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. No podía ser cierto!!- me estás diciendo que todos perderemos nuestras memorias? Después de todo lo que hemos sufrido, así es como nos lo agradece "el poder de Dios"!?

"_Precisamente por ello. Vuestras vidas han estado llenas de sufrimiento. Incluso ahora, que la guerra ha cesado. Ese es el motivo por el que se os otorgará otra oportunidad de encauzar vuestras vidas. Esta es vuestra recompensa" _

- Que recompensa ni que ocho cuartos!! Si de verdad quieres hacerme feliz. Devuélveme a Bookman!!- Lavi estaba tan furioso que no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. El repentino grito de Miranda fue lo único que logró devolverle a la realidad. – Miranda!!-

Decir que la mujer estaba asustada era quedarse corto. Su cuerpo había comenzado a desaparecer, como si de una montaña de arena se tratara.

Marie corrió a su lado pero, cuando quiso cogerla, el cuerpo de Miranda se deshizo entre sus manos. Ya no quedaba rastro de la exorcista alemana. Sus partículas fueron a reunirse con la nube de Inocencia, que parecía estar recibiendo esas partículas de todas partes del mundo.

Pronto otros empezaron a seguir sus pasos. Por suerte para Lenalee, aún estaba inconsciente cuando terminó por desaparecer, por lo que no tuvo que pasar por aquel mal trago.

Por su parte, lo único que llegó a hacer Lavi antes de desaparecer fue reírse de manera cínica.

Sin embargo, nada del griterío de sus compañeros habían logrado apartar su vista de la persona que yacía entre sus brazos. Kanda observaba horrorizado como el pequeño cuerpo de Allen comenzaba a deshacerse.

- Allen… no… No me dejes!! No te vayas!!- tristes lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos del samurai. El pecho le dolía de tal forma que pensaba que el corazón se le iba a hacer añicos. Lo peor de todo es que Allen se limitaba a mirarle, con una sonrisa triste en la cara, más preocupado por el bienestar de su amante que del hecho de estar desapareciendo.

- No digas bobadas, nunca te voy a dejar.- comentó, mientras le limpiaba suavemente las lágrimas a Kanda con la mano que le quedaba.

- Pero… estas desapareciendo!! Yo no… yo quería… quería pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, maldición!- gritó Kanda, aferrándose a la porción del cuerpo de Allen que todavía estaba materializada.

- No te preocupes. Ya la has oído, se nos va a dar una nueva opción para vivir nuestras vidas.-

- Ni siquiera sabemos a dónde vamos a ir a parar. O si nos vamos a volver a ver alguna vez!!-

- Acaso lo dudas?- el tono firme y seguro con el que habló Allen paró al momento el llanto del mayor. Kanda se incorporó lo suficiente para mirar a los ojos a Allen. Ya apenas le quedaba la parte superior del torso. Y él mismo había comenzado a desaparecer.

Sin muchas otras opciones, Allen hizo todo lo que pudo por incorporarse hasta ser capaz de rozar sus labios con los de Kanda.

- Es una promesa, entonces? No pienso parar hasta encontrarte, allí a donde vayamos.- añadió Allen, con la voz más dulce que pudo lograr. Sintiéndose desaparecer por completo, volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Kanda, que le devolvió el beso con pasión. – Te amo, Yuu-

Al menos, lo último que probaría de este mundo serían los dulces labios de Kanda.

Nuevas lágrimas recorrían su rostro según observaba como las partículas que antes formaban el cuerpo de su compañero se reunían con las del resto. Pronto pudo ver como sus propias manos desaparecían ante él.

Ya solo quedaba Kanda, el resto había desaparecido. Sin embargo, no se sentía solo, pues sabía que, allí donde estuvieran el resto, al menos Allen le estaba esperando.

- No importa donde vayas ni como luzcas. Te seguiré y te encontraré, sin dudarlo, hasta el lugar donde volvamos a despertar, Allen- el viento arrastró lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Kanda, mezclándolo con la inmensidad del cielo.

Tan pronto como todo había empezado, terminó, sin dejar rastro alguno de los exorcistas ni de la Orden sobre la faz de la Tierra. Ni siquiera serían recordados en las interminables páginas de la historia.

_**KYUKYUKYUKYU**_

El verano llegaba a su fin, pero el calor de sus días aún perduraba en el ambiente.

Un joven adolescente caminaba por la calle a primera hora de la mañana, claramente molesto con algo, pues su gesto era serio.

No es que le molestara el otoño (ni mucho menos). Más bien era que odiaba lo que esa estación representaba: la vuelta al instituto.

La vida ya era aburrida de por sí, acaso era necesario hacerlo más notable aún creando la cansada, aburrida y predecible rutina de tener que ir a las mismas clases, en el mismo edificio, viendo a la misma gente, durante no-se-sabe-cuantos meses seguidos, años tras año?

Chasqueó la lengua según notaba como se acercaba a su destino.

Las enormes puertas de la valla que rodeaba su escuela estaban repletas de alumnos que hablaban entre sí, esperándose unos a otros o vete a saber tu lo que.

Sin duda alguna, lo que más le molestaba de volver al instituto era la gente. Por que tenían que ser tan ruidosos, incluso siendo tan temprano?

Su cabreo estaba más que justificado pues, siendo él quien era, era casi inevitable que, cada vez que pasara al lado de un grupo compuesto por chicas, estas empezaran a gritar como estúpidas colegialas (lo que eran) y a lanzarle miradas de, lo que ellas creían que era, provocación (ni mucho menos tenían el efecto deseado, claro está. Más bien todo lo contrario)

Es que el paso de los años no les ha enseñado que con él ese tipo de cosas no funcionan?

Al ver como una chica corría escandalizada y casi tan roja como un tomate solo por el hecho de haberse chocado (intencionalmente o no, a saber) ligeramente con él le decía que no. No había forma humana de que aprendieran.

Y claro, como era principio de curso, habría caras nuevas. Nuevas presas a las que aterrorizar y enseñarles quién manda y el lugar que les corresponde a cada uno de ellos.

El joven no pudo reprimir una sonrisa malévola al pensar en esto. Aquellos que le conocían, y sabían de su humor, al verlo, se apartaron de su camino enseguida.

El hecho de que, desde hace unas noches no había sido capaz de conciliar el sueño como Dios manda, no ayudaba a su estado de ánimo.

- Malditos sueños… Espero que me dejen tranquilo de una maldita vez- murmuró por lo bajo, sin importarle lo más mínimo si alguien le oía y pensaba que estaba loco. Que se atreviera a enfrentarse a él si tenía agallas!

Lo que más le mosqueaba de aquellos sueños era que, a la mañana siguiente, era incapaz de recordar nada. Estaba perdiendo horas de sueño y ni siquiera sabía la razón!!

El joven estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no se fijó en la persona que acababa de aparecer por la esquina. Como resultado, ambos chocaron. Como aquella persona era más pequeña que él, obviamente, acabó en el suelo, mientras que él solo tuvo que retroceder unos pasos para recuperar el equilibrio.

Perfecto. Que mejor manera de empezar el día (y el curso) que aterrorizar a un novato despistado?.

Porque estaba claro que ese tipo era nuevo (su cara no le sonaba y él tenía buena memoria para las caras, aunque no para los nombres)

El mayor se fijó en el chico que yacía en el suelo, quejándose del dolor de la caída. Tenía una melena lisa, de color canela, que le llegaba hasta los hombros. La verdad es que ese pelo bien podría haberle pertenecido a una mujer (sabía que era un hombre por la voz, y la falta de curvas en su cuerpo)

- Mira bien por donde andas, novato!- le espetó.

Sorprendentemente, el chico no se asustó. Más bien se sorprendió de oír su voz. Alzó la cara de repente y nada pudo preparar al mayor para lo que vio, y sintió.

Unos enormes ojos plateados, llenos de curiosidad y sorpresa, se encontraron con sus ojos oscuros, provocando que le recorriese un escalofrío por la espalda. Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando unos segundos hasta que, todavía más impredecible para él, el chico le sonrió dulcemente.

- Si, lo lamento, ha sido culpa mía.- dijo, con la voz más suave que jamás había oído en su vida. Sin saber por qué, una extraña calidez inundó su cuerpo según observaba como aquel chico recogía sus cosas.

El chico se despidió de él educadamente, sin abandonarle nunca la sonrisa.

Él se quedó allí, en medio del pasillo, petrificado. Que demonios se supone que acababa de pasar?

El timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se dirigió a su clase correspondiente, mientras un inusual gesto de confusión adornaba su cara.

Algo le decía que este año su rutinaria vida iba a cambiar por completo.

Y siempre hacía caso de su intuición.


	2. Nueva adquisición

Segundo capitulo de VaE (como veis, me gusta las siglas)

A ver si consigo que la historia avance un poco (esta va a ser una historia corta)

Muchas gracias a **Mireya Humbolt****, Yuna, ****Yami RosenkreuZ****, Ory Alun, ****Riznao****, ****Kyoko Himura**** y leluto** por los reviews!!

Hey, habeis visto el episodio 88, "Lavi, del anime? Me ha encantado la pelea entre Allen y él!! Genial!! (ah, no puedo esperar para oir la cancion de Allen)

**_DGM no me pertenece_**

* * *

Era increíble la manera en la que los días demostraban a cada momento que el verano llegaba a su fin.

A pesar de ser primera hora de la mañana, al mirar por la ventana de su clase, bien se podía apreciar como los días se iban haciendo más fríos. Como los colores alegres y los cielos despejados daban paso a la calidez del otoño.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Lenalee, una bella asiática de apenas 16 años, con una melena oscura y lisa, que le llegaba hasta los hombros, seguía mirando por la ventana, sin fijarse en nada en concreto.

Solo apartaba su vista de ella cuando algún compañero se le acercaba a saludarla. Al fin de cuentas habían pasado todo el verano sin verse, por lo que Lenalee aguantaba las constantes interrupciones de su momento de tranquilidad (no por nada se le conocía por una chica amable)

En cuanto le volvían a dejar tranquila, regresaba a su aislamiento personal. No es que le molestara la presencia de los demás (como a cierto amigo suyo) pero es que, últimamente, había estado teniendo unos sueños muy extraños.

Siempre consistían en lo mismo: batallas interminables en la que los participantes caían una y otra vez. Todas las noches veía diferentes personas muriendo de diferente manera. No era la visión más hermosa que digamos. Para mayor frustración, cada mañana se despertaba sin acordarse de ni una sola cara de las víctimas.

Por si no fuera poco el hecho de llorar cada una de esas pérdidas, las olvidaba al instante, como si su subconsciente le recordara una y otra vez que aquellas personas solo existían en sus sueños.

Pero si nada de eso era real, por qué se sentía tan vacía cada vez que se despertaba de uno de esos horribles sueños. Por que sentía como si le faltara algo?

El sonido del timbre le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Todos a una, los estudiantes se fueron sentando en sus respectivos asientos.

Lenalee no pudo dejar de notar que muchos de los chicos le lanzaban fugaces miradas, o intentaban llamarle la atención de un modo u otro. _Otra vez_. La verdad es que ya empezaba a cansarse. Todos los años era lo mismo, perseguida constantemente por hordas de chicos que intentaban impresionarla de algún modo (ni que decir tiene que no lo lograban en lo más mínimo)

Era en momentos como esos en los que comprendía la tortura por la que tenía que pasar Kanda cada día, aunque nunca compartió sus métodos de "disuadir" a los pretendientes.

En su caso, el cortejo había aumentado desde que empezó a tener curvas (desde hace tres años o así) Pero a Kanda le habían perseguido desde pequeño… Pobre.

Lenalee se permitía pensar en sus cosas mientras el profesor hablaba pues, como siempre, en la primera clase del año se limitaba a hablar de la planificación del curso, clases y demás. Sin embargo, centró toda su atención en él cuando empezó a hablar de un nuevo compañero.

- Bueno, me alegro de ver tantas caras conocidas.- empezó el profesor.- Aunque a partir de hoy tendremos a una cara nueva entre nosotros. Viene de bastante lejos, Inglaterra, por lo que espero que le ayudéis a adaptarse. Y ni se os ocurra aprovecharos de él solo porque sea extranjero, eh? Que os conozco.- añadió, lanzando una mirada de advertencia hacia el grupo.

Lenalee tenía que darle la razón en ese sentido. Aún recordaba su primer día de clase. Muchos compañeros empezaron a abalanzarse encima de ella, haciéndole un montón de preguntas sin sentido y comentarios estúpidos (al más puro estilo: "mira, sus ojos son diferentes!") Y si no, siempre quedaba la opción de la marginación social por ser diferente…

En ese momento, Lenalee decidió a ayudar a su nuevo compañero o compañera en todo lo que necesitara. Aunque tenía la esperanza de que, si resultaba ser un chico, no se pensase que estaba ligando con él…

Y si lo hacía?

Todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron en el instante en el que oyó unos chillidos de sus compañeras. Al mirar al frente para comprobar la razón de tanto alboroto, se quedó con la boca abierta.

Su nuevo compañero había resultado ser un chico moreno, con el pelo tan largo como ella, y con unos rasgos tan delicados que bien podrían pertenecer a una mujer. Cuando el chico se puso de frente, para dirigirse a la clase, se pudo apreciar el color de sus ojos.

-Plateados. Tiene los ojos plateados…- pensó Lenalee. Solo por el aspecto, ese chico tenía todas las papeletas para convertirse en el nuevo "guaperas" de la escuela. Sin embargo, Lenalee notó algo diferente en él, como si le rodeara un aura cálida que te invitaba a confiar ciegamente en él.

- Mi nombre es Allen Walker.- dijo el chico, con una voz suave y melodiosa. – Encantado de conoceros.-

En cuanto terminó de hablar les dedicó a sus nuevos compañeros una sonrisa tan radiante que habría sido capaz de iluminar el edificio entero por sí sola.

Ahora Lenalee estaba segura de que Allen, como había dicho que se llamaba, iba a convertirse en uno de los chicos más populares del instituto.

- Lavi deberá andarse con cuidado- pensó Lenalee, riendo por lo bajo al imaginarse la reacción de su amigo al enterarse de la nueva "adquisición" del colegio.

En ese momento su mirada se cruzó con la de Allen. Para su sorpresa, los ojos de Allen se abrieron de par en par al verla, para después brillar con calidez.

Lenalee no sabía lo que era, pero había algo en este chico que le hacía sentir bien, feliz, incluso… nostálgica.

_**KYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYU**_

- Agh, que aburrimiento - se quejó un joven pelirrojo, mientras andaba despreocupadamente por los pasillos de la escuela. Tenía el flequillo bastante largo, casi ocultándole los ojos, lo que le daba un aspecto "misterioso" (según él) – Ya volvemos a la rutina, eh, Yuu?-

- No me llames así- gruñó Kanda, que iba caminando a su lado. Pero guardando las distancias.

- Buff, veo que tú tampoco has cambiado. Este año va a ser largísimo-

El pelirrojo optó por llevarse los brazos hacía la nuca, descansando la cabeza sobre ellos mientras caminaba.

Un grupo de chicas se cruzó con ellos. En el momento que les pasaron se pusieron a gritar alocadamente (eso sí, por lo bajo) y empezaron a correr en la dirección opuesta.

Y no era para menos. Desde que los famosos Yuu Kanda y Lavi Bookman se habían hecho "amigos" y habían empezado a ir juntos a todas partes de la escuela, se habían convertido en la pareja más popular de todo el instituto. E, incluso, de toda la ciudad, pues bien era sabido que cada vez que había alguna competición entre escuelas, las gradas se llenaban hasta rebosar (y no precisamente porque estuvieran interesados en la competición)

Este hecho provocaba diferentes reacciones en cada uno de los dos jóvenes: a Kanda le irritaba mientras que Lavi disfrutaba de lo lindo. Muchas veces jugaba con su pelo con "naturalidad" solo apra aumentar su imagen de playboy.

Esta vez fue una de esas veces. Kanda observó con un ligero tic en los ojos como su amigo se apartaba el pelo de la cara, dejando ver sus ojos verdes, lo que causó más grititos por parte de las chicas y bastantes sonrojos.

- Deja de hacer el payaso-

- Que pasa Yuu? Celoso de mi _"sexappeal_"?-

- No digas bobadas, imbécil. Y deja de hacer eso, me pones de los nervios!- añadió, al ver que su amigo guiñaba el ojo a un par de chicas que se les habían quedado mirando. – Atraes demasiado la atención.-

- Y que hay de malo en eso?. Tengo todos los derechos del mundo en coquetear con las mujeres. Tengo 17 años, estoy en al edad!-

- Yo también tengo esa edad y no me verás pavoneándome por ahí!-

- Bah, eso es porque eres muy aburrido, Yuu. Ya verás. En cuanto aparezca una chica que te guste, tú también te pondrás a hacer el tonto!-

- Y porque tendría que pasar eso?-

- Porque así es como funciona!- sentenció Lavi, con un gesto de autosuficiencia que daban ganas de pegarle un golpe. Un momento, porque contenerse?

- Auch, Yuu, eso hace daño, sabes?- dijo el pelirrojo, frotándose el lugar de la cabeza donde había recibido el golpe.- Ya verás, me saldrá un chichón.-

- Esa era mi intención.-

- Que poco me quieres, Yuu!!-

- Nada en absoluto.-

El par siguió su camino por los pasillos, Lavi saludando a toda chica que veía, mientras que Kanda intentaba hacerse invisible a su lado (no lo conseguía ni queriendo). Ambos se dirigían a la sala de descanso, una habitación dedicada al reláx de los estudiantes (pues era un instituto de jornada continua, similar a un internado) donde había una pequeña biblioteca, cafetería, etc.

Desde hacía unos años, siempre iban allí en el descanso de las clases de la tarde y de la mañana. Siempre se sentaban en la misma mesa (la más alejada del bullicio y más cercana a los libros). Y siempre se reunían las mismas personas. Siempre era lo mismo.

- Ah, todavía no ha llegado!- dijo Lavi, mirando hacia su mesa (por alguna razón, ningún otro estudiante se atrevía a ocupar aquel lugar) – Me pregunto que le estará retrasando tanto.-

Kanda sabía que su amigo se estaba refiriendo a Lenalee, la única chica a al que había logrado tolerar en sus 17 años de vida. Aunque aún no sabía por qué, ya que Lenalee se comportaba como cualquier otra chica. Sin embargo, al estar a su lado, le inundaba un sentimiento de tranquilidad y familiaridad que le agradaba. Por raro que pareciese, con Lavi le pasaba lo mismo.

Kanda y Lavi se sentaron en la mesa, a la espera de su amiga. Lavi pasaba el rato contemplando al resto de ocupantes del lugar, flirteando con las chicas que se dedicaban miradas o sonrisas.

- No sé por qué te empeñas en hacer eso si nunca llegarás a nada con ninguna de ellas.-

- Porque es divertido, quizá?-

- De esa manera no lograrás que se fije en ti.-

Lavi dejó escapar un suspiro. Sabía muy bien a lo que se refería Kanda. Hacía ya mucho que estaba interesado en la misma persona, pero nunca se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos. Su último recurso había sido el de coquetear con todas las chicas que se cruzaban con él, para ponerla celosa, pero no estaba dando resultados.

Y ahora,.encima, tenía que seguir con el papel de ligón, para guardar las apariencias (no que le molestase demasiado, ya ves)

Un griterío proveniente de una de las mesas cercanas le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Es realmente guapo, lo has visto?- cuchicheaba una chica con su amiga.

- Sí, sí! Fui corriendo a la clase para verle en cuanto me lo dijeron. Realmente es una monada!!-

- Tiene una cara preciosa! No parece real!!-

- Hey, Yuu, de quién crees que estarán hablando? Será de nosotros?- preguntó, emocionado, Lavi.

- Tengo cara de que me importe?- espetó Kanda, que había cogido un libro y estaba intentando leer, ignorando al pelirrojo.

- Yuu no es nada divertido.- se quejó Lavi, haciendo un puchero muy infantil.- Me pregunto donde estará Lenalee…-

En ese momento, sus ojos captaron la figura de su amiga, entrando por la puerta de la sala de descanso. Cuando Lavi se disponía a hacerle un gesto con la mano, para indicarle que estaban allí, se detuvo en seco.

Se había quedado paralizado. Junto a Lenalee había…. UN CHICO!! Y lo peor es que ambos estaban hablando animadamente y sonriéndose el uno al otro!.

La entrada del nuevo chico (estaba claro que era nuevo, ya que él nunca le había visto y Lavi nunca olvidaba una cara) se siguió de un murmullo generalizado por toda la sala. Todas las chicas que había en el lugar, incluidas las que habían estado coqueteando con Lavi momentos antes, se habían girado para verle entrar, murmurando cosas entre ellas y riéndose por lo bajo.

Estaba claro que Lenalee estaba haciendo de guía para el nuevo chaval, pues se veía como le estaba explicando todo lo que le señalaba, mientras que el chico asentía una y otra vez.

- No lo traigas aquí. No lo traigas aquí. No lo traigas aquí!- rezaba una y otra vez Lavi. Estaba claro que aquel tipo no le había causado muy buena impresión.

Kanda, molesto por el ruido de la sala y los murmullos de su compañero, levantó la vista de su libro, en busca del origen de todo el revuelo. El libro casi se le cae de las manos al comprobar que se trataba del chico de pelo de color canela con el que se había chocado esta mañana.

Sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo, pues Lenalee le estaba guiando hacia su dirección. Aunque fue durante solo un instante, en el momento de hacerlo, la mente de Kanda se quedó en blanco. De repente, pasaron por su cabeza un montón de imágenes borrosas a gran velocidad.

Kanda se llevó una mano a la cabeza, que había empezado a dolerle. Cuando se calmó un poco, se dio cuenta de que Lenalee ya estaba al borde de su mesa. Cuando había llegado allí? Durante cuanto tiempo había estado soñando despierto?

Y que demonios había sido eso?

Lo único que había podido ver con claridad había sido una habitación, bastante tétrica, parecida a una celda. Que significaba?

- Y aquí es donde me suelo reunir son mis amigos.- oyó decir a la china. – Kanda, Lavi, este es Allen Walker. Es un nuevo alumno que está en mi clase.- dijo Lenalee, señalando a Allen.

- Encantado –

- Igualmente.- respondió Lavi, examinando de arriba abajo al recién llegado. Realmente tenía unos rasgos muy delicados, casi femeninos. Y luego estaban esos ojos. Esos enormes y plateados ojos.

Kanda no respondió nada. Se limitó a quedarse mirando a Allen. Ahora que se fijaba, el chico era bastante atractivo. Tenía una figura bien proporcionada, con las curvas justas para un chico y unos músculos bien definidos (por lo que se podía entrever por la ropa)

- "Je, este chaval es una amenaza para el imperio de Lavi"- rió internamente.

Si conocía a su amigo, el pelirrojo se estaría planteando el mismo problema en estos instantes.

Allen se giró hacia Kanda, pillándole desprevenido.

- Lamento lo de esta mañana.-

- Hnm.- fue toda respuesta que pensaba, y podía darle. Malditos ojos!! Era imposible pensar claramente cuando ese par de ojos plateados te miraba tan fijamente!

- No se lo tengas en cuenta, Kanda es así con todo el mundo- le aclaró Lenalee. – voy a por unas bebidas. Que quieres tú, Allen?-

- Ah, no quiero ser una molestia.- comentó Allen, con un poco de nerviosismo, pues había calado las ondas negativas de Lavi a la primera.

- No seas bobo, no eres una molestia. Verdad que no?- preguntó a los dos mayores, con una sonrisa que ya conocían bien. Vamos, que si se les ocurría negarse, ese día iban a ir a casa con un carpetazo en al cabeza.

Ambos chicos hicieron un gesto de asentimiento.

- Genial! Siéntate aquí, Allen, mientras yo voy a por algo de beber.- Y, obligando a Allen a sentarse, se dirigió a la barra de la cafetería.

Un incómodo silencio reinó sobre los tres jóvenes.

- Seguro que no molesto?- preguntó, tanteando el terreno.

- Que no, hombre! Relájate un poco. El primer día siempre es duro.- le dijo Lavi, con un tono que parecía estar relatando el "protocolo de actuación de un chico amable".

- En serio? Menos mal.- Allen dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.- Muchas gracias!-

Toda la cafetería se quedó muda al instante.

Mientras Allen les había dado las gracias había sonreído de una manera tan inocente, tan cálida, tan pura, que a todos los que la vieron se les cortó la respiración en el acto.

El chico parecía irradiar un aura de pureza que embelesaba a todo aquel que la mirase. Lavi incluido.

En el preciso momento en el que había visto esa sonrisa, todas sus dudas se disiparon. Pasó de odiar al chico a querer ser amigo suyo a toda costa.

Por su parte, Kanda sentía como si su mundo se derrumbase. Su corazón se había parado por unos instantes, antes de empezar a latir como un loco. El sonido de sus latidos era tan fuerte que retumbaba en sus oídos. No se explicaba como Lavi era incapaz de oírlos. Nunca antes le había pasado nada semejante.

Y, sin embargo, aquel sentimiento le resultaba vagamente familiar. Quien demonios era ese chico y porque él, Yuu Kanda, el famoso príncipe de hielo, reaccionaba así ante él?

Como si alguien hubiese encendido un interruptor, el alboroto regresó al lugar. Todas las chicas cuchicheaban entre sí, sonrojadas y lanzándoles miradas furtivas al "trío maravilla". Incluso se podía ver como algunos chicos también se habían ruborizado, y ahora intentaban disimularlo.

- Aquí traigo las bebidas!- anunció Lenalee. En las manos llevaba una bandeja con cuatro vasos.

- Lo siento, Lenalee! Tendría que haber ido a ayudarte.- se lamentó Allen, mientras se levantó apra ayudar a su nueva amiga a repartir las bebidas.

- No importa, Allen. De hecho, me gusta llevar las bebidas en la bandeja. – reconoció Lenalee, sonriendo un poco avergonzada.- Siempre se me ha dado bien.-

- En serio?- preguntó Allen, con un tono un poco más bajo que el que había estado utilizando hasta ahora. De repente y apra sorpresa de los tres amigos, su semblante se volvió un poco más serio, dejando entrever cierta…tristeza?

- Allen? Te pasa algo? – preguntó al joven, un poco preocupada por el cambio.

Dándose cuenta de que había llamado la atención de los otros tres con su actitud, Allen se disculpó enseguida, recuperando una tímida sonrisa.

- No, no es nada. De verdad. Es solo que… me alegro mucho de oír eso- dijo, sonriendo cálidamente a Lenalee, que se ruborizó un poco.

Tanto para Kanda como para Lavi había quedado que, a partir de aquel día, en el que Allen Walker formó parte de su grupo de amigos, las cosas nunca volverían a ser tal y como eran.


	3. Un tedioso trabajo

Hola!! A que esta vez no he tardado tanto? (apenas actualice la de Pirates hace dos días)

A ver, respondiendo: Sí, Allen recuerda cosas, al contrario que el resto. (pero irá cambiando) No sé a cuantos personajes más meteré. Al principio no tenía pensado meter a nadie, pero quiza "alguien" haga una aparición estelar, para complicar las cosas

Me alegro de que os hayan gustado los capítulos. al verdad es que tenía pensado de hacer este fic con solo un par de capis más, pero creo que lo voy a alargar más.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leeis mis historias!! (y aún más a los que dejais reviews, claro :P)

**DGM no me pertenece**

* * *

Ya había pasado algo más de un mes y la gente seguía susurrando por la bajo cada vez que se nombraba a algún miembro del "Grupo Maravilla". Si antes era fácil ver a un grupo de chicas cuchicheando y riéndose atontadamente, desde que Allen Walker empezó a moverse junto a Lavi, Kanda y Lenalee, las tres personas más populares del instituto, parecía que había aumentado exponencialmente la población femenina.

Además, era algo realmente extraño ver a uno de los componentes de este famoso y admirado cuarteto ir caminando solo por los pasillos (no que ellos se quejaran).

Para todas las chicas (y algunos chicos) la presencia de aquellos jóvenes en el instituto les alegraba el día. Muchos acudían a determinadas clases solo para tener la oportunidad de verles y, si eran muy afortunados, hablar con ellos.

Y es que no se podía pedir más. Los cuatro eran increíblemente atractivos y más inteligentes que la media (sobretodo Lavi que, a pesar de su comportamiento, era todo un cerebrito) Eran la reencarnación de la perfección. Y lo mejor de todo: cada uno era completamente diferente del resto (por lo que había para todo los gustos):

Si tu tipo era el de un chico jovial, bromista y seductor, Lavi era tu hombre.

Si, por el contrario, te gustaban más calmados, con un semblante serio al que le rodeara un aura de misterio, entonces Kanda era perfecto para ti.

Si preferías a alguien dulce, risueño pero con un carácter que claramente indicaba que no se dejaría pisotear por nadie, Lenalee era la indicada.

Pero, sin embargo, si lo que querías era sentirte especial, rodearte de un aura de pureza casi sobrenatural, que te trataran amablemente, como a una reina, y que iluminaran tus días con la más tierna de las sonrisas, Allen era el chico de tus sueños.

Aunque ninguno de los otros tres se quedaba a tras, desde que había entrado Allen en aquel instituto, se podía oír el suspiro soñador de aquellos que le anhelaban (no solo femeninos) cada vez que el joven paseaba por los pasillos.

Y es que el joven parecía un ángel caído del cielo.

Un ángel.

- "Ángel"-

- …Hm?-

- Como que "hm?", Yuu? Acaso no me has estado escuchando todo este rato?- se lamentó Lavi.

Como siempre, ambos chicos estaban en su mesa favorita, esperando a la otra mitad del cuarteto.

-… No - respondió claramente Kanda.

- Maldición, Yuu. No me quieres nada!!- empezó a lloriquear Lavi. Todos los que había en el salón les miraron y empezaron a reírse. Lavi era todo un bufón, pero era eso lo que le hacía tan encantador (o eso decían)

- Y bien, que me estabas diciendo?- preguntó desganadamente Kanda, tratando de poner fin a ese absurdo y avergonzante comportamiento.

- Pues te estaba diciendo que me sorprende la rapidez con la que nuestro pequeñín se ha hecho popular.-

- No le llames pequeñín. Queda ridículo.- gruñó Kanda.

- No puedo evitarlo. Es el más joven de todos nosotros (aunque no el más bajito. Deberás andarte con ojo, Yuu)- añadió Lavi, mirando maliciosamente a Kanda que le devolvió una seria mirada.- Pues, como te decía, lo último que he oído es que le llaman Ángel.-

- Y esa estupidez?-

- No sé… Al parecer viene de la manera que tiene de actuar, siempre tan amable y educada, hablándole bien a todo el mundo, sin importar de quien se trate. Por no decir esos ojos plateados y esa encantadora sonrisa que siempre le adorna la cara. Según dicen…- añadió rápidamente ante la extraña mirada que estaba recibiendo del japonés. – Pero, sobretodo, es porque parece ser que, con su sola presencia, es capaz de tranquilizar y alegrar a todo el mundo…-

- Eso es una bobada.-

- Yo no estaría tan seguro, Yuu. La verdad es que yo sí que siento algo cuando estoy con él. Me siento tranquilo, relajado. Como si estuviese tratando con un hermano pequeño… No sé, es extraño. Tú no sientes nada al lado del chico?-

- No - mintió Kanda.

La verdad es que sí que sentía algo cada vez que estaba a su lado, pero no sabía lo que era y eso le molestaba. Siempre que pasaba demasiado tiempo junto al castaño le invadía un sentimiento extraño para él, aunque algo, muy en el fondo de su ser, le decía que no era del todo nuevo.

Cada vez que contemplaba sus ojos, cada vez que sentía su fragancia u oía su voz, el pecho se le encogía. Sentía una enorme y sofocante presión en él. Deseaba alejarse del chico, pues estar en su presencia le resultaba incómodo. Pero, a su vez, una fuerza le impulsaba a acercarse a él, cada vez más y más, hasta él momento en el que estuviesen tan cerca que pareciesen uno solo.

Siempre que Kanda se descubría pensando en eso se alarmaba. Como podía ser que una sola persona le provocara tan dispares y confusos sentimientos?

Kanda había empezado a temer el contacto directo con el joven. Comenzaba a sentir que estaba perdiendo el control sobre sí mismo. Y perder el control era algo a lo que se negaba rotundamente.

Un golpe sordo le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Sin que se dara cuenta, Allen y Lenalee habían llegado a la mesa, esta última con aspecto agobiado. El ruido había resultado ser una pila de libros al chocar contra la mesa.

Lenalee se sentó (más bien, se desplomó sobre al silla) y suspiró, apoyando su cabeza sobre las manos.

- Esto, Lenalee? Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado Lavi.

- No, no lo estoy.- se oyó desde los brazos entrelazados de la chica, que había escondido su cara entre ellos y no la había levantado para contestar.

Su comportamiento se ganó la mirada de confusión de Kanda y Lavi, este último mirando a Allen en busca de respuestas. Allen sonrió tímidamente y se dispuso a hablar.

- Lo que pasa es que nos han pedido un trabajo para la próxima semana.-

- Solo eso?- preguntó, extrañado, Kanda. La reacción de Lenalee le parecía exagerada.

- Solo eso? Solo eso?- Lenalee alzó la vista y fulminó a Kanda con la mirada. Uh-oh, Lena estaba cabreada.- Nos han puesto un trabajo de 40 hojas como mínimo para el martes. Para el martes!! Es imposible que lo terminemos a tiempo.- se desesperó.

Temiendo el peligro, pues una Lenalee estresada era algo que no quería (que temía) ver, Lavi trató de calmarla dándole suaves y reconfortantes caricias en la espalda.

Allen, que también parecía haber notado la tensión de la chica se ofreció para ir a buscar las bebidas. Sorprendentemente, desde el primer día el chico se sabía los gustos de cada uno (incluso los de Kanda, que eran tan… especiales)

Cuando Allen volvió con las bebidas, Lenalee seguía con su cantinela de "no dará tiempo" y Lavi y Kanda no sabían qué decir para tranquilizarla.

- No te preocupes, Lenalee, si quieres podemos hacer el trabajo entre los dos- sugirió Allen, mientras repartía las bebidas. A Lenalee se le iluminaron los ojos.

- De verdad?-

- Claro. El profesor no dijo nada de no poder hacerlo en parejas.-

- Genial!! – exclamó Lenalee, alzando las manos. Sin embargo, al alegría le duró poco.- Pero, como vamos a organizarnos?-

- Podríais buscar la información por separado y luego quedar para reunirla toda, no?- sugirió Lavi.

- No, eso sería muy lioso. Lo mejor sería hacerlo todo a la vez, a poder ser en el mismo día.- razonó Lenalee.- Lo suyo sería quedar en algún sitio donde hubiese suficientes fuentes de información y pudiésemos pasarnos allí el día entero…-

- Bueno, yo…- empezó Allen, pero Lavi no le dejó terminar.

- Y que tal si venís a mi casa? Si lo que buscáis son fuentes de información es lo más idóneo, no? Mi casa parece una biblioteca, con todos los libros de mi abuelo.-

- Vives con tu abuelo, Lavi?-

- Sip. Mis padres viven en otra ciudad, por lo que yo vivo con mi abuelo. Es un tipo un poco severo, pero ya me he acostumbrado a él.- dijo Lavi, con una gran sonrisa. Estaba claro que adoraba a su abuelo- Lo más curioso de él es el cariño que le tiene a su pelo, aunque esté lleno de canas y apenas se recoja en una pequeñísima coleta. Ah! Y también es muy divertido ver su reacción cada vez que le llamo Panda.-

Allen casi se atraganta con su bebida.- P-Panda?-

- Si.- respondió Lavi, riéndose entre dientes.- Es que tiene unas marcas alrededor de los ojos que se asemejan a las manchas de los osos pandas Tendrías que verle!!.- y empezó a reírse más abiertamente.

Allen se rió por compromiso y sonrió de manera que, tras su dulce sonrisa, se ocultaba cierta tristeza. Kanda odiaba esa sonrisa. Era como si el chaval se fuese a poner a llorar, aunque no sabía si de alegría o de pena.

Cada vez que Kanda veía esa sonrisa se sentía fatal. Como si él fuese en parte culpable (cosa imposible, porque él no tenía nada que ver con el chaval)

No podía evitar sentir ese ligero sentimiento de culpabilidad del que desconocía el origen. Esa era otra de las razones por las que no soportaba estar al lado de Allen. Parecía que, cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ellos, más aparecían aquellas tristes sonrisas (aunque Allen intentaba ocultarlas. Normalmente tenía éxito, pero Kanda parecía pillarle siempre)

- No pienso ir a tu casa, Lavi!-

- Por qué?- gimió Lavi, olvidándose de su anterior ataque de risa.

Parece ser que, mientras Kanda estaba pensando en sus cosas, los otros tres habían proseguido con su conversación. Que demonios le pasaba últimamente para estar tan distraído?

- Lavi! Si quisiese ahogarme en un mar de desorden iría a tu casa sin dudarlo, créeme. Pero hacer un trabajo en ella es imposible!-

- Por qué?- preguntó Allen. Aunque nunca había estado en casa de Lavi, se la podía imaginar.

- Porque es imposible poner un pie en ella sin temer ser aplastado por una montaña de libros- respondió Kanda, hablando por primera vez desde que habían llegado los más jóvenes.

- Y tu casa, Yuu? Podríamos aprovechar para hacer una reunión de amigos!!-

- Ni de coña. Paso de que mi madre y tú os paséis el día dándome la lata.-

- Vives con tus padres?- preguntó Allen. Había en su voz cierto tono de asombro que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

- Si!! Su madre es encantadora!! Y su hermana también (además de muy, pero que muy, atractiva) No tengo ni idea de como es que Yuu salió tan serio.- terminó Lavi, dejando escapar un suspiró de tristeza. Kanda parecía estar a punto de saltarle encima y hacerle mucho, pero que mucho daño.

- Tienes una hermana!?- quiso saber Allen. Definitivamente estaba entusiasmado, y no se esforzaba por ocultarlo.

- Que pasa, Allen. Te interesa una versión de Yuu en femenino?- bromeó Lavi, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Que!? No… Yo no…- Allen se estaba poniendo rojo por momentos. Una mujer con los mismos rasgos que Kanda! Debe ser algo digno de ver.

Por su parte, a Kanda no le estaba haciendo ni pizca de gracia el sonrojo del chico. El mero hecho de pensar en su hermana había provocado que Allen se sonrojara tanto y Kanda se estaba cabreando.

Lo malo es que no sabía si por su proteccionismo hacia su hermana o porque fuese por su causa que las mejillas de Allen se tiñeran de un color sonrosado tan adorable.

Adorable!? Borra eso!! Es imposible que Kanda hubiese pensado en eso!!

- K-Kanda? Estás bien?- preguntó tímidamente Lenalee. Al parecer, el japonés había exteriorizado parte de su confusión lo suficiente para que Lenalee se diera cuenta. Lavi y Allen también se le habían quedado mirando.

- Olvidaos de poner un pie en mi casa. Y de mi hermana.- amenazó.

- Pues no se en que otra casa podríamos quedar…-

- Lavi, se te olvida que lo que queremos es hacer un trabajo?-

- No. Pero si Yuu y yo también vamos os podemos ayudar y, así, de paso, nos reunimos. Como hace tanto que no lo hacemos!!-

- Si, claro. Como apenas no nos vemos a lo largo del día.- añadió sarcásticamente Kanda.

- Me refiero a fuera de clase, Yuu!!- le respondió Lavi, indignado.

- No me parece mal la idea de que vosotros dos también vengáis (es más, os lo agradecería) Pero, porque quedar en una casa?- quiso saber Allen.

- Porque en los cyber-café o en las bibliotecas no te dejan estar todo el día.-

- Ni tampoco hacer ruido, lo cual es un tormento para Lavi.-

- Yuu!.-

- Ah, vale.-

- Yo ofrecería mi casa, pero… bueno, ya sabéis.- dijo Lenalee, con un ligero rubor en la cara.

- Uh? Que pasa con tu casa, Lenalee?-

- N-Nada, es solo que… verás…-

- Un monstruo habita en ella!!- proclamó Lavi, rodeándose de un aura tétrica y dramática que no hacía falta.

- Monstruo?-

- No es un monstruo Lavi!! Es solo que es muy protector conmigo!!-

Allen, imaginándose de lo que hablaban, trató de parecer confuso.

- De quien habláis?-

- De la bestia que tiene por hermano- respondió Kanda. Lo que imaginaba.

- Que pasa con tu hermano?-

Lenalee se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

- Lo que pasa es que Komui (así se llama) es muy protector conmigo y no le gusta que se me acerquen los chicos-

- De protector nada! Es posesivo!! Odia la idea de que un tipo le quita a su querida hermanita.- exclamó Lavi. – Todavía me duele la rodilla cada vez que me acuerdo de la última zancadilla que me hizo!!-

- No le culpes porque no se fíe de ti, Lavi. Conmigo se comporta.-

- Lo que pasa es que te tiene miedo!!-

Allen se quedó en silencio, observando la conversación de sus tres amigos. Pensando en lo que habían dicho de Komui sonrió para sus adentros. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban.

- Y lo peor es que es un enano!! No quiero ni pensar en lo que me hará cuando crezca!!-

Esta vez, Allen se atragantó.

- C-Crezca!?-

- Si. Komui es mi hermano pequeño. Tiene ocho años.-

- Apenas es así.- dijo Lavi, mostrando una altura con su mano, que no superaba el metro y medio.- y ya muestra indicios de locura. Yo de vosotros lo vigilaría de cerca, Lenalee, o no tendrás vida social.-

Allen ya no le escuchaba. Trataba de imaginarse un Komui de ocho años, bajito, cono los ojos grandes brillando de una locura bien conocida por él. Un Komui infantil (más).

Un Komui que no le llegaba a la cintura.

Fue más de lo que pudo soportar.

Todas las conversaciones de la sala se apagaron para oír una música casi celestial.

Allen se estaba riendo, y de una manera tan alegre y dulce que todos se quedaban mirándole como tontos.

El trío que compartía mesa con él también se le había quedado mirando, sorprendidos. Nadie dijo ni hizo nada mientras observaban los esfuerzos de Allen por dejar de reír o, al menos, de disimularlo un poco.

- Lo… lo siento.- logró decir entre carcajadas.- Es solo… solo… que no puedo dejar de imaginarme a Komui… de esa forma…- y siguió riéndose, sin poder parar, aunque ahora había apoyado la cabeza entre los brazos, como había hecho anteriormente Lenalee, y eso había ahogado un poco el sonido.

Los otros tres se miraron, atónitos. Acaso era ese un motivo para que le diera la risa?

Sin embargo, nadie dijo nada. A todos les había parecido adorable la forma en la que se había reído Allen (aunque alguien luego se mortificaría por pensar aquello)

- Volviendo al problema de donde reunirnos, no hay ningún local donde podamos estar los cuatro tranquilamente?-

- Si lo hay, yo no lo conozco, Lenalee. Por eso decía lo de la casa de Yuu y…-

- Olvídate de mi casa!-

- Y la mía?-

- También olvídate de ella.- respondió Kanda, sin pensar.

- No, me refiero a por qué no quedamos en mi casa.- comentó Allen, alzando la vista y limpiándose con la manga las lágrimas que le habían surgido al reírse tanto.

- Tu casa? Tu casa!!- exclamó Lavi, como si se hubiese dado cuenta por primera vez de que Allen estaba allí.- Claro, todavía quedaba esa opción! Perdona, Allen, como no estaba acostumbrado a ser solo nosotros tres no me di cuenta de que tú también tenías casa!!-

- Y donde pretendías que viviese, debajo de un puente?- le espetó Kanda.

- Podemos ir los tres a tu casa, Allen?- preguntó Lenalee, ignorando a los otros dos.

- Sí, claro. La verdad es que es en lo primero que pensé, pero Lavi me interrumpió. Allí tengo unos cuantos libros y ordenador, por sí queremos buscar algo en la red.-

- Genial!! Ah, pero no molestaremos, no?-

- Claro que no. Podéis venir cuando queráis. Aunque está un poco lejos. Tendréis que venir en autobús.-

- Vale, podríamos quedar mañana! Así tendríamos todo el fin de semana por delante y me dará tiempo a comprar comida!!-

- Lavi, yo tengo comida en casa.-

- Si, pero seguro que no de la que a mí me gusta.- respondió, con una mirada perspicaz (como diciendo "yo sé algo que tú no y no serás capaz de averiguar porque así soy yo")

El resto prefirió ignorarle, dejando que se divirtiera en su propio mundo.

- Vale, entonces mañana os esperaré en la parada de autobús-

- Y tus padres? No les preguntas?- quiso saber Kanda.

- Por ellos no te preocupes. No creo que les importe mucho- respondió Allen, quitándole importancia al asunto.

No obstante, Kanda notó algo en la voz de Allen que le decía que sí que había algo importante relacionado con ese tema.

Y así, los cuatro amigos planearon el fin de semana que iban a pasar juntos (en el que, si les daba tiempo, tendrían que hacer un trabajo de clase)


	4. Hogar y familia

Wenas! uevo capi de VaE! (me encantan las siglas) Quizá lo encontreis ligeramente de relleno, pero en él se explica la situación familiar de Allen, asi que... Además, a partir del próximo las cosas se irán animando (ju, ju) No te preocupes _Riznao_, que ya estoy trabajando en el proximo de Pirates!

Weno, sin añadir más, gracias a **SeikaDragon****, tsukikonoyoru, ****Kini-Ainotsuki****, ****Mandragorapurple****, Ory Alun, ****Shiji****, ****Muffin-cake****, ****Riznao****, ****NIKONIKO-CHAN**** yyyyyy ****Kyoko Himura** por los reviews!! y también a todos aquellos que me leeis (Aunque no dejeis reviews)

**DGM no me pertenece**

* * *

- Que nervios, que nervios, que nervios!!-

- Lavi, por favor, tranquilízate! Todo el autobús nos está mirando- le rogó Lenalee, en voz baja.

Y era verdad. Absolutamente todas las personas que estaban montadas en el autobús en ese momento no les quitaban el ojo de encima, aunque Kanda tenía la impresión que lo hacían desde hace mucho antes de que Lavi se pusiera a molestar. Para su horror hasta el conductor se distraía de vez en cuando para echarles un vistazo.

Acaso llamaban tanto la atención?

Miró a Lenalee, que llevaba una camisa y una falda a juego que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, mostrando el resto de sus bonitas piernas, y a Lavi, que llevaba una camisa oscura con los primeros botones desabrochados, y se resignó. Si, estaba claro que llamaban la atención. Aquella gente se pensaría que eran modelos o alguna tontería semejante.

- Cuanto falta para que lleguemos?- preguntó Lavi, entusiasmado.

- Cálmate de una vez, idiota. Se supone que vamos a ayudar a hacer un trabajo y no de excursión.-

- Pero no puedo evitarlo, Yuu. Realmente me interesa ver la casa de Allen, conocer a sus padres (apuesto lo que quieras a que será la viva imagen de su madre). Esta es una oportunidad única para conocer a nuestro nuevo amigo un poco más!-

- A mi no me interesa para nada lo de conocer a sus padres. Es más, sería una auténtica molestia.- Kanda aún se acordaba del revuelo que hicieron los padres de Lenalee y Lavi (cuando vinieron de visita) cuando le conocieron y no le apetecía volver a experimentarlo.

- Bueno, lo más probable es que no les conozcáis en persona.- empezó Lenalee. Sus dos amigos se le quedaron mirando, pidiéndole explicaciones.- Quiero decir, viviendo Allen solo no creo que podáis verles más que en fotog…-

- Allen vive solo!?- se extrañó Lavi.

- Si, claro. No lo sabíais?-

Tanto Lavi como Kanda negaron con la cabeza. Era normal que no lo supieran ya que el chico rara vez hablaba de sí mismo, como ya habían notado. Lavi le confesó a Kanda que aquél fue el motivo por el que ofreció su ayuda a los más jóvenes, para intentar conocer al Allen de fuera del colegio.

- No me extraña que no lo supierais, Allen es tan reservado… No sé, es como si tuviera que medir sus palabras cada vez que habla de sí mismo…- dijo Lenalee, como si pensase en voz alta.

- Quizá nos esté ocultando algo.- empezó a razonar Lavi, inusualmente serio. Ese comportamiento se ganó el interés de sus dos amigos.- Quizá Allen… en realidad… pertenezca a la mafia!! Ouch!!-

Un doble golpe combinado de Kanda y Lenalee consiguió callarle. Que tontos habían sido por pensar que Lavi iba a decir algo en serio.

- No se por qué os ponéis así… Pensarlo bien, os acordáis de lo que nos dijo antes de despedirse de nosotros ayer?

**KYUKYUKYU**_**FLASHBACK**_**KYUKYUKYU**

- Bueno, Allen, entonces quedamos mañana en la parada del autobús, no? – confirmó Lenalee, mirando el papel donde Allen les había apuntado la forma de llegar a su casa.

- Si, yo voy a buscaros. Ah, u-una cosa más.- empezó Allen, ligeramente nervioso.

- Que es, Allen?- preguntó Lavi, curioso. Kanda, que estaba a punto de irse, también se detuvo a escuchar.

- Ehm… bueno… No suelo llevar gente a casa y…- por alguna extraña razón, Allen se estaba empezando a sonrojar. – Por favor, n-no os burléis de mí cuando la veáis, vale? Y-y tampoco lo digáis en el instituto.-

- Que pasa, Allen, acaso vives en un caseto?- bromeó Lavi, rodeándole el cuello con su brazo.

Allen se liberó de ese pseudo-abrazo y se dispuso a marcharse.

- N-no digas bobadas, Lavi. N-nos vemos mañana.- y sin más, se fue.

Los otros tres se quedaron extrañados, mirándose los unos a los otros. A qué venía tanto nerviosismo y secretismo?

**KYUKYUKYU**_**FINFLASHBACK**_**KYUKYUKYU**

- Os imagináis que si que viviese en una chavola?- Lavi se lo imaginó y empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

- Lavi, no seas así!! Aunque lo hiciese no es de buenos amigos reírse de las desgracias ajenas!- le reprendió Lenalee.

- Vamos, que tú también te lo has imaginado, no?- quiso saber Kanda, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Lenalee se puso roja e hizo un puchero. Lavi casi se derrite ante esa imagen.

- Ay, pero que mona se ha puesto Lenalee al enfadarse!!- exclamó, mientras la abrazaba. Lenalee respondió a su cariño pellizcándole en las manos para que la soltara Frotándose las manos para aliviar el dolor, Lavi se dirigió a Kanda.- Es que tú no te lo has imaginado, Yuu?-

- No.- respondió. Al ver que los otros dos no le creían se explicó.- Al contrario que vosotros dos yo me he informado. Al parecer esta línea para en la entrada de una urbanización. Si el mocoso vive allí, no creo que lo haga en una chavola precisamente.-

Lenalee y Lavi hicieron un gesto similar de comprensión, dándoles una imagen de un par de cómicos de mala muerte.

- Pero Yuu, como es que te has molestado tanto en investigar el lugar donde vive Allen, eh?- preguntó Lavi, con picardía.

- No he "investigado", idiota. Solo he satisfecho mi curiosidad al respecto.-

- Ya, "curiosidad"-

- Que insinúas?-

- Nada, nada…- y Lavi se puso a silbar, disimuladamente.

A Kanda le estaba sacando de quicio. No hacía falta que aquel imbécil le preguntara el porqué de sus acciones. Ya lo había hecho su subconsciente varias veces a lo largo del día de ayer, mientras buscaba información. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, solo que algo en su interior quería saber todo lo posible acerca del moreno. Aquel moreno de ojos plateados… Será verdad que se parece a su madre? Y los ojos, los habrá sacado de su padre? Tendrá hermanos?

- Ya hemos llegado!- anunció Lenalee, sacando a Kanda de sus pensamientos. Kanda gruñó por lo bajo. No le hacía ninguna gracia hacía donde habían ido dirigidos estos.

- No veo a nuestro pequeñín.- dijo Lavi.- Estás segura de que quedasteis aquí?-

- Sí, sí, este es el lugar, no hay duda. Allen debe de estar al lleg… Míralo! Allen!!- llamó Lenalee, haciendo señas a alguien que estaba al otro lado de la calzada.

Pudieron ver como un joven moreno se acercaba a ellos. Llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol y se estaba quitando unos auriculares. Al llegar donde estaban ellos, les sonrió abiertamente.

- Habéis llegado pronto! Pensé que vendríais en el siguiente!- dijo Allen, quitándose también las gafas de sol.

- Y si no nos esperabas hasta dentro de un rato porque estabas aquí ya?- quiso saber Lenalee, extrañada.

Allen se encogió de hombros.- No tenía nada que hacer. Por cierto Lavi... que es eso?- preguntó, señalando una enorme mochila que el pelirrojo cargaba en la espalda que parecía a punto de explotar. Kanda y Lenalee miraron hacia otro lado, sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

- Esto? No son más que unos aperitivos que he comprado para la reunión de esta tarde.-

- Ya sabes que te dije que en casa tenía comida, no?- le recriminó Allen, un poco dolido porque Lavi no aceptara su comida.

- Si, si, si, pero seguramente no compartirás mis gustos…. En fin, por donde queda tu casa?- preguntó, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Allen se puso a la defensiva en seguida. Aquella sonrisa no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Empezó a dudar de su decisión de invitarles a su casa. Quizá no había sido tan buena idea como le pareció al principio…

- Oi! Démonos prisa! Cuanto antes empecemos a hacer esta tontería antes podré irme a casa.- gruñó Kanda.

Resignado, Allen les señaló la dirección y se pusieron en marcha. Pudo oír como Lenalee le corregía a Kanda diciéndole que aquel trabajo no era ninguna tontería y no se cuantas cosas más sobre la importancia de sacar buenas notas.

Apenas llevaban unos minutos andando cuando Lavi se empezó a quejar.

- Falta mucho? Esto pesa! Por qué hace tanto calor a pesar de estar en otoño? Yuu, ayúdame con la mochila! Nos queda mucho? Tendrás bebidas frías en casa, no? Porque me estoy muriendo de sed y de calor. Ay, me duele la espalda! Bueno, da igual si no tienes bebidas, aquí traigo yo unas pocas. Si no Yuu siempre puede ir a por… Has visto que casa!!- exclamó de pronto Lavi, alarmando a los demás.

Quizá fue una suerte, porque Kanda, que ya había alcanzado su límite de tolerancia, había estado a punto de estrangularle si seguía hablando. La casa que señaló Lavi era un enorme edificio circular de tres pisos de color blanco perla.

- Es el doble... no, el triple de grande que mi casa!! Quién vive aquí?- quiso saber el pelirrojo.

- Pues creo que es un periodista de no-se-que revista de moda. Da igual, porque es un tipo muy raro. No quieras saber lo que hace por la noche…-

- Quiero saberlo! Quiero saberlo!-

Se pasaron el resto del camino admirando las diferentes casas que iban viendo por la urbanización y preguntando sobre sus propietarios. Todos los edificios eran, o uno solo con dos viviendas o casas individuales. Sea cual fuere el caso, todas exhibían cierto grado de riqueza.

- Allen, tu casa es individual o también es pareada?-

- Hm? Ah, la mía es individual. Y no, no te preocupes que ya llegamos.- añadió, antes de que Lavi dijese algo. Después volvió a enfrascarse en conversación con Lenalee, a la que le había estado dando detalles sobre la vida de una actriz que vivía por allí.

- Woa! Ahora si que tengo ganas de ver la casa de Allen. Tu no, Yuu?-

- Me es indiferente, la verdad.-

Pero Kanda dudó de que Lavi le estuviera escuchando. El pelirrojo se había quedado petrificado y con la boca abierta. Sus ojos le brillaban como si de bombillas se trataran.

- L-Lavi?- los dos más jóvenes se asustaron ante el raro comportamiento de este. Kanda negó con la cabeza y les señaló lo que estaba viendo el pelirrojo.

A pocos metros de ellos se disponía entrar en un garaje el coche más bonito que habían visto nunca. Era un deportivo descapotable de color plateado (marca Ferrari), con uno elegantes tribales de color rojo adornando la carrocería trasera.

Lavi sentía como babeaba pero le daba igual. Estaba viendo el coche de sus sueños en vivo y en directo!! Sin pensárselo dos veces salió corriendo hasta él.

- Lavi!!-

Lenalee siguió a su amigo enseguida, pues temía que hiciera alguna estupidez. Cuando llegaron hasta el coche se encontraron una escena lamentable. Lavi estaba tirado sobre la carrocería del deportivo, intentando abrazarlo con los brazos estirados. El conductor le observaba con una mezcla de horror, asco y sorpresa. Al ver al trío que se acercaba (más bien al moreno que había entre ellos) se tranquilizó.

- Lavi, como puedes hacer esto!!- se escandalizó Lenalee mientras trataba de separar a Lavi del coche.

- No, Lenalee!! No me separes de él!! Es un sueño hecho realidad!!- lloriqueó Lavi.

- Pero bueno! Este coche no es tuyo, Lavi!! Que crees que dirá el dueño al verte subido sobre el coche de esa manera!!- y enseguida se puso a pedir mil y una disculpas al conductor del coche. Este, sin embargo, les sonrió.

- No creo que a su dueño le importe demasiado.- dijo, bajándose del coche finalmente. Según se alejaba del coche se podía ver como Lavi observaba con anhelo las llaves que tenía entre sus manos. Curiosamente, el llavero era una estrella de color roja. – Gracias por dejármelo, no sé que habría hecho sin él.-

- No hay de qué, ya que yo no puedo usarlo.- respondió Allen, ante la atónita mirada de todos.

A Lavi casi le da un ataque cuando vio como aquel tipo le daba las llaves del coche a Allen y se despedía de él amigablemente. Cuando Allen centró su atención nuevamente en sus tres compañeros sintió un escalofrío. Los tres le miraban con cara de shock y sorpresa (incluso Kanda tenía la boca abierta ligeramente) mientras Lavi se debatía por seguir aferrado al coche.

- A-Allen… este coche… es tuyo?- le oyó decir con voz débil.

- Si, por?-

- Por que te acabas de convertir en mi más mejor amigo del mundo mundial!! Allen, te he dicho cuanto te quiero, te admiro, te envidió, te…- exclamó Lavi, abalanzándose sobre el menor.

- Corta el rollo, Lavi. No te lo voy a dejar porque no tienes edad para conducirlo.-

- Tú tampoco!!-

- Y quien te ha dicho que yo lo haya conducido!-

- Tienes… eres dueño de ese… _ESE_ coche… y no lo conduces?-

- Como quieres que lo haga, si no tengo edad ni para sacarme el permiso de conducir?-

- Entonces para que te lo compraste!? Es un crimen tener un coche así y no usarlo!!-

- Yo no me lo compré! Me lo regalaron mis padres por mi cumpleaños!-

Kanda y Lenalee observaban aquella pelea de a-ver-quien-es-más-crío desde lejos, admirando de vez en cuando la preciosidad de vehículo.

- Y por qué te regalan un coche que no puedes usar!?-

- Porque supongo que no tenían ni idea de que no lo podía us…- Allen se quedó callado de repente, con un gesto amargo en la cara. Cuando notó la mirada preocupada de Lavi ante tal súbito cambio, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sonreír. – No es nada. Entramos?-

- A donde?-

- A mi casa, imbécil!-

Con la sorpresa del coche se les había olvidado el por qué se habían detenido aquí. Claro, si aquel era el coche de Allen, entonces donde estaban era el garaje de Allen, por lo que la casa de Allen…

Ninguno pudo evitar soltar una exclamación, o en caso de Kanda hacer un gesto, de asombro. La casa de Allen era, a falta de una palabra mejor, preciosa. No solo carecía de la ostentosidad de sus vecinos (que aquel lugar parecía ser una feria de a ver quién tiene la casa más extravagante). La simpleza de la casa, que parecía una típica casa de muñecas de madera antigua, le daba cierto toque de elegancia. Era una casa de solo dos pisos, pero tenía mucho terreno de jardín y, por lo que pudieron entrever, un pequeño estanque en la parte de atrás.

- Entráis o no?- oyeron que les decía Allen, desde la puerta (ya abierta).

Con Lavi a la cabeza, el trío se adentró en la casa de su amigo. Lavi volvió a entrar y salir de nuevo, comparando la fachada con el interior. Mientras que la fachada tenía un estilo antiguo (aunque el brillo de la madera decía que de viejo nada) el interior era de estilo moderno, predominando los espacios grandes y los colores claros. Hasta Kanda tuvo que reconocer que le gustaba el ambiente de tranquilidad que inspiraba aquel sitio.

- Vaya… Es realmente acogedora Allen. Te pega.- dijo Lenalee, con una sonrisa.

- Gra-gracias…- contestó Allen, con un ligero sonrojo. Aunque todavía no me ha dado tiempo a amueblarla.-

Y era verdad. Si se movían por las diferentes habitaciones podían ver que apenas había los muebles necesarios. Lo que más les llamaba la atención es que las distintas estancias se dividían entre sí por puertas correderas. A Lavi le pareció hacer gracia, pues se tiró mucho rato abriendo y cerrando las puertas que comunicaban el salón con la cocina. Solo paró cuando recibió un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Lenalee.

- De verdad Allen, ya nos podías haber avisado antes de que estabas forrado!!- exclamó Lavi, después de recuperarse del golpe, mientras Allen les servía algo para beber.

- Acaso eso habría cambiado tu idea de mí?- le dijo Allen, burlonamente. Le había alegrado mucho ver la cara de Lavi al comprobar este que en su casa había toda la variedad de comida que Lavi habría traído en la mochila y más. Lavi le había amenazada con secuestrar la nevera si no paraba de reírse de él.

- N-no es eso, Allen. De verdad!! O no, ahora se ha cabreado y ya nunca me dejará su coche!!-

- Lavi, eso último lo has dicho en voz alta.- le informó Lenalee. Lavi puso cara de horror y miró a Allen, que seguía sonriendo.

- A mi también me ha sorprendido todo esto.- empezó Kanda, para el asombro de todos.- Como es que vives en esta casa tú solo?

- Bueno, como vine a estudiar a vuestro instituto, necesité comprarme una casa en la ciudad. Yo me habría conformado con un piso, pero parece que eso les pareció impensable a mis padres.- añadió, con cierto tono de cinismo.

-Y tus padres? Cuando vienen de visita?- preguntó Lenalee, acordándose del caso de Lavi, que era similar (salvo por lo de su abuelo)

- Que yo sepa, nunca.- contestó como si nada el moreno, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida. – No creo que sacaran tiempo para algo tan trivial…-

- Trivial? Lo de venir a visitarte? Por qué dices eso? Acaso no son tus padres? Seguramente te estén llamando cada dos por tres, no?- quiso saber Lavi, recordando el coñ… lo pesados que se ponen sus padres a veces.

Para su sorpresa, Allen se rió amargamente. – No creo que tuvieran tanto tiempo libre. Y si lo tuvieran seguramente lo usarían para otras cosas.- Al ver el modo en el que lo miraban los otros tres, sin llegar a creerse sus palabras, Allen suspiró.- Veréis, mis padres son dos empresarios de prestigio, vale? Son gente muy importante con multitud de empresas exitosas por todo el mundo.-

- Eso es obvio- dijo Kanda, reparando de nuevo en el lujo de la estancia en la que estaban.

- Pues bien, debéis de saber que mis padres no querían tener hijos (son personas tremendamente ocupadas) Pero, por el bien de sus empresas, de la multinacional que lograron crear tras tantos esfuerzos, quisieron tener un heredero legal que se quedara con todo sin necesidad de disgregarlo en diferentes partes entre socios. Y ese soy yo. – dijo Allen, abriendo los brazos de forma que parecía estar vendiéndose. -"_Me sé de alguien a quien todo esto le parecería increible_"-pensó maliciosamente.- _"Ju, supongo que a esto se le podría llamar "compensación"-_

A sus compañeros se les cayó el alma a los pies. Vale que Allen estaba rodeado de riqueza y que podría tener todo lo material que deseara, pero a ninguno le gustaría estar en su situación. Pues, aunque se quejaran de ellos, ninguno se creía capaz de haber salido adelante sin el apoyo y el cariño de sus padres y familiares. No se podían imaginar como habría sido la niñez de Allen, sabiendo en todo momento que no era querido, sino necesitado.

Parecía como si fuese la empresa y no Allen el hijo de aquella gente.

Cuando lo pensaba de ese modo algo en el interior de Kanda cobró vida, aclamando venganza contra ese tipo de personas.

- E-eso es horrible, Allen. P-perdona que te hayamos preguntado.- se disculpó Lenalee, que parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas. Allen se dio cuenta y se alarmó.

- No, Lenalee, no pasa nada!! En realidad me da igual! – Allen recibió tres exclamaciones de incredulidad diferentes.- Es verdad! Con el tiempo aprendí a no necesitarles para nada. Es más, esta casa la compré yo con el dinero que he ganado por mi cuenta (vale que ser hijo de mis padres ayuda, pero por lo demás he seguido adelante por mí mismo)-

- Pero Allen, son tus padres!! Como no los vas a necesitar!-

- Son las personas que me dieron la vida, Lenalee. A mi me criaron otras personas a las que les estoy agradecido y con las que no pierdo el contacto. A mis padres y a mí lo único que nos une es la sangre, nada más.- aseguró Allen, tratando de calmar a su amiga.

Lavi, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sabía lo que decir. La vida de Allen era cruel, si le negaba el amor de unos padres. Debía de ser horrible que se desentendieran de esa manera con la carne de su carne. De pronto recordó la discusión sobre el coche y se dio cuenta de lo que quiso decir Allen en su momento. Realmente no se les podía llamar padres si ni siquiera sabían la edad de su propio hijo (de ahí el regalo adelantado del coche)

- Pero, Allen, no te sientes solo?-

- Ya te lo he dicho, Lenalee, aún sin mis padres siempre he tenido a gente que se encargara de mí. Además, no se puede decir que esté ahora esté solo precisamente.- exclamó, guiñándole un ojo, logrando que Lenalee se riera. Complacido consigo mismo, Allen se levantó. – Vale, dejémonos de cosas depresivas y pongámonos manos a la obra. Como dijo Kanda, "cuando antes empecemos antes terminaremos"-

- Yo no he dicho eso- le espetó Kanda. No obstante, este estaba alegre de que el ambiente depresivo que les había invadido durante un rato hubiese desaparecido de repente.

- Que más da. A ver, qué necesitamos?-

- Pues libros, un ordenador…- empezó a enumerar Lavi.

- Vale, libros hay en la biblioteca (esa puerta de allá) y el ordenador lo tengo arriba, en el estudio. Voy a buscarlo-

- Que hay arriba?- preguntó Lavi, interesado

- Las habitaciones y el estudio- de pronto, notando la mirada de Lavi, Allen se apresuró a añadir.- Quedaos aquí.-

Allen subió por las escaleras de caracol que llevaban al piso de arriba y se dirigió al estudio. Allí encontró el ordenador portátil que tenía enseguida. Cuando lo estaba cogiendo todo, oyó un ruido a sus espaldas.

- Creí que os dije que os quedarais abajo.-

- Ya, bueno, la curiosidad nos pudo.- se disculpó Lavi.- Vaya, aquí tienes más libros!- nada más dicho esto perdieron de vista al pelirrojo.

- Vaya, que sitio más acogedor.- exclamó Lenalee, paseándose por la habitación. La única que también tenía un estilo antiguo como la fachada. – Que cuadro más chulo!- Allen siguió su línea de visón y se sonrojó al ver que Lenalee estaba contemplando el dibujo de una figura ligeramente abstracta, de color blanco puro como la nieve, con una máscara plateada.- "Crown Clown" de A.W.- leyó Lenalee.- A.W.? Allen, has pintado tú este cuadro?-

- Algo así.- dijo, muy ruborizado.- Es lo único que he logrado pintar más o menos decente en toda mi vida… Y tampoco es que sea algo realmente complicado…-

- Pues a mí me gusta mucho!- le dijo Lenalee con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que provocó que Allen también sonriera.

El único que parecía no estar participando en el entusiasmo colectivo era Kanda. Había entrado en el lugar junto con Lavi y Lenalee y se había paseado por él brevemente, sin mostrar especial interés por nada. Pero, al pasar una pequeña puerta corredera que había al final de la habitación, se quedó de piedra al contemplar lo que tenía ante él.

Estaba ante una pequeña habitación (ni siquiera se le podía llamar así. Más bien parecía una armario muy grande) que estaba decorada con motivos orientales. La pared frontal estaba decorada con un gran cuadro con un símbolo parecido a un tres, que no reconoció pero le resultaba vagamente familiar.

Sin embargo, lo que había cautivado su atención era lo que estaba delicadamente expuesto en un pequeño altar. Ante él se hallaba una katana negra como nunca antes había visto, con un brillo que parecía hipnotizarlo. Sintió el extraño impulso de coger aquella hermosa espada. De comprobar como se sentía su peso entre sus dedos.

Alargó su mano hasta estar a escasos milímetros de rozarla. No sabía por qué, pero esta le temblaba. Kanda se asustó un poco al ver que el deseo de su cuerpo le podía, pero es que aquella espada era… era…

- Mugen.-


	5. Sueño

Nas! Que tal andais? (yo ando pasando la depresion de 2 semanas enteras sin DGM)

Weno, nuevo capi!! Muchas gracias a **SeikaDragon****, ****Mandragorapurple****, rohvandutch, ****Shiji****, ****chungyang-chan****, ****Akari Sakurazuka****, ****Yami RosenkreuZ****, Leluto, ****Yume963****, ****GRavity Girl****, ****Riznao****, ****Mireya Humbolt****, ****june-li****, nekod, ****Kyoko Himura****, Itoko Miyazawa, ****KISproductions**eeeeeee**Ichi - Ichi****!!** (y a todos los que me leeis pero no dejais reviews tb!!)

**_DGM no me pertenece_**

* * *

_Alargó su mano hasta estar a escasos milímetros de rozarla. No sabía por qué, pero esta le temblaba. Kanda se asustó un poco al ver que el deseo de su cuerpo le podía, pero es que aquella espada era… era…_

_- Mugen.-_

_**KYUKYUKYU**__**KYU**_

Kanda se sobresaltó al oír aquella voz a su espalda y se giró para ver quién era. Se había quedado tan absorto observando aquella magnífica espada que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la persona que tenía detrás suyo hasta que esta le habló.

- Qué has dicho?-

- Que se llama Mugen.- le aclaró Allen, que se encontraba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, mirándole con un gesto serio. Aunque sus ojos eran amables estaban fijos en él.

Kanda estuvo a punto de preguntarle de quién estaba hablando pero enseguida cayó en la cuenta de que debería estar refiriéndose al nombre de aquella espada.

Debía de ser realmente importante si le había puesto un nombre pues, al bautizar un arma se crea un vínculo especial entre esta y su portador.

- De quién habláis?- antes de que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, Lavi había entrado en aquella habitación.- Uah! Que sitio tan raro! Qué es?- preguntó, mirando a sus alrededores, analizando cada detalle de aquella extraña habitación.

Llevada por la curiosidad, Lenalee también se asomó, aunque no llegó a entrar en ella. Allen y ella observaban la manera con la que Lavi admiraba cada pieza de decoración de ese sitio desde la puerta, mientras que Kanda seguía sin apartarse de la espada.

- Bueno, se podría decir que es mi santuario.- respondió Allen, tranquilamente, mientras se acercaba al lugar donde estaba Mugen. Los otros tres le miraron.- Siempre que necesito desconectar del resto del mundo vengo aquí. Es una estancia que me tranquiliza.- terminó, mirando aquella espada.

Allen se había parado al lado de Kanda y este estaba asombrado de la manera con la que miraba aquel arma. Sus ojos estaban tan llenos de cariño que le sorprendía que esa mirada estuviera dirigida a un objeto inanimado y no a una persona (era una mirada más propia de un amante) Pero no se podía estar enamorado de una espada, no?

- Oye, Allen, y esa espada?- le preguntó Lavi, que también se había acercado a examinarla, pero sin el más mínimo sentimiento de respeto como los otros dos.

- Su nombre es Mugen.- repitió Allen, cogiéndola con sumo cuidado, como si fuese un frágil objeto de cristal.

- Mugen? Como "eternidad"? Es un buen nombre para una espada.- declaró Lavi, mostrando su conocimiento en el idioma natal de su malhumorado amigo. No se pasan varios años al lado del japonés sin aprender un poco de su lengua.

- No. Mugen significa "Seis ilusiones"-

Algo saltó en el pecho de Kanda al oír aquellas palabras. No sabía por qué (en su vida había cogido una espada de verdad como aquella) pero de repente sintió la enorme necesidad de tener aquella entre sus manos, sentir su peso, notar la frialdad del metal con su palma y la suave y pulida superficie con sus dedos.

Kanda notó que alguien le miraba y, en efecto, Allen no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Al parecer había vuelto a ensimismarse observando la espada.

- Puedo?- pidió Kanda, con un tono tan suave que no parecía suyo. Lavi y Lenalee le miraron extrañados. Nunca antes se había comportado Kanda de esa manera, tan tranquilo e implorante a la vez.

Allen volvió a mirarle de aquella manera, con el gesto serio pero con los ojos llenos de emoción. Este asintió y le ofreció la espada.

Kanda no sabía qué demonios se había apoderado de él en el momento en el que sus manos rozaron a Mugen. Casi pudo sentir un leve cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo. La espada le pesaba pero pronto se acostumbró. Era como si estuviera acostumbrado a llevar espadas entre sus manos, como si ese fuese el lugar correcto al que perteneciera.

Buscando la aprobación de su dueño con la mirada, la desenvainó. La hoja era oscura, mucho más de lo normal, pero eso le confería aún mayor belleza. No tenía ni las más remota idea sobre espadas, pero algo en su interior le decía que esta era especial. El extraño brillo de la hoja parecía haberle hipnotizado, pues perdió por completo el sentido del tiempo. La reanudación de la conversación le devolvió a la realidad de golpe.

- "Seis ilusiones"? No es un nombre un poco raro para una espada?- quiso saber Lavi que se había acercado aún más para observar la hoja.

- Bueno, yo no se lo puse.- respondió Allen.- El nombre se lo puso el dueño de la auténtica Mugen.-

- Que quieres decir con auténtica?-

- Pues que esta de aquí no es más que una réplica de la verdadera espada.-

- Que pasó con la de verdad?- preguntó Kanda, con interés.

- Desapareció hace más de un siglo, junto con su dueño.- Kanda no sabía por qué, pero Allen parecía entristecido de repente. Se acordó de aquel día en la cafetería cuando también parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas sin motivo aparente.

- Y sabes quién era su dueño?- le preguntó Lavi, alegremente, sin haberse dado cuenta del gesto del castaño.

Allen sonrió ligeramente y en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa propia de alguien que se estaba acordando de tiempos mejores.

- Dicen que fue un valeroso samurái capaz de congelar a sus enemigos con la mirada. Fue uno de los mejores guerreros que ha existido en la historia… O eso me dijo el vendedor! – exclamó alegremente, cambiando por completo de actitud y sorprendiendo a Kanda.- La verdad es que fue como un flechazo. En cuanto vi esta espada supe que sería mía- declaró, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Kanda estaba completamente confundido. Como había sido capaz de cambiar estado de ánimo en menos de un segundo? Ni Lenalee era capaz de hacer algo así! Seguía tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Lavi se había acercado aún más.

- Pues si esta es tan bonita no puedo ni imaginarme como sería la de verdad. Es una lástima que no se auténtica.- y empezó a tocar la hoja con los dedos. No sabía por qué, pero a Kanda le acababan de entrar unas ganas increíbles de cortárselos.

- Puede que no sea la de verdad, pero es una espada real así que yo tendría cuidado.- advirtió Allen, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

Despistado por el último comentario de Allen, Lavi se acabó cortando. Saltando por el dolor, salió gimiendo de la habitación, en busca de una tirita o un pañuelo para parar la hemorragia. Por suerte, Lenalee tenía uno a mano y le limpió la sangre del dedo.

- Eres un exagerado.- le recriminó Kanda.

- Exagerado!? Tú sabes lo que duele eso? Por qué demonios está tan afilada!- lloriqueó el pelirrojo.

- Te dije que tuvieras cuidado.-le recordó Allen.- Trae, Kanda, voy a guardarla.-

Kanda le devolvió la espada a regañadientes. No sabía por qué, pero se había encariñado con ella. Y no era el único. Allen la trataba con tanto cuidado que rallaba la veneración.

Con gran delicadez y destreza, pasó a hoja por un pañuelo de tela que se había puesto sobre el brazo izquierdo para limpiarle la sangre y después la envainó. Con otro extremo del pañuelo le quitó las marcas de dedos de la vaina y la volvió a depositar en el pequeño altar.

En todo el proceso, Kanda no le había quitado los ojos de encima a Allen, maravillado con la soltura con la que manejaba aquella espada. Pero lo que también le había llamado la atención era el gesto de interminable cariño que adornaba el rostro de Allen mientras tenía a Mugen entre sus manos. Era un gesto tan sereno, tan tranquilo, tan sumamente adorable….

En qué demonios estaba pensado!!

Kanda miró alarmado a su alrededor, comprobando que nadie le había oído. Sabía que se estaba comportando como un paranoico, ya que nadie puede oír los pensamientos de uno, pero no pudo evitar sentirse expuesto. Su corazón dio un salto cuando se dio cuenta que Lenalee le estaba mirando con una mirada extraña. Giró la cabeza para evitar que le viese la expresión de la cara.

Qué había dejado mostrar con sus gestos? Acaso Lenalee le había pillado mirando a Allen por demasiado tiempo para ser considerado normal? Y por qué demonios se había quedado mirando a ese enano en primer lugar!? No es que fuese algo del otro mundo (bueno, Kanda tenía que admitir que el chico era atractivo, pero nada más) pero no como para tener ese tipo de pensamientos hacia él! Por Dios, ambos eran hombres!!

- Kanda, te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Lenalee, que no se había perdido ni una de las extrañas reacciones que estaba teniendo su amigo últimamente. Para desgracia de Kanda eso atrajo la atención de los otros dos.

- Sí, perfectamente!- respondió, quizá con demasiada fuerza. Al notar la mirada de Allen algo todavía más extraño ocurrió: Kanda se ruborizó. Alarmado, Kanda salió a toda la velocidad que podía de aquel sitio sin levantar sospechas. – H-hagamos ese maldito trabajo de una maldita vez para que podamos irnos de esta maldita casa!- le oyeron decir, pues se había perdido entre las escaleras de bajada.

Qué ha pasado? Qué LE ha pasado ahí arriba!? Kanda se había ruborizado! No es que se hubiese puesto rojo como un tomate ni nada parecido, es más, seguramente ninguno de los otros tres se haya dado ni cuenta… Pero Kanda sí, y eso era más que suficiente! Él NUNCA se había sonrojado por nada. Tener vergüenza era de cobardes y él se negaba a ser uno. Entonces, a qué venía que ahora se sonrojara? Fue cosa de esa extraña espada? Del calor en aquel espacio tan cerrado? O peor… cosa de Allen?

Kanda sacudió la cabeza. Esto no podía estar pasando! A él no, y menos con otro hombre!! Kanda no podía estar… estar… Mierda!

Por su parte, Lavi, Lenalee y Allen todavía seguían arriba, cogiendo todo el material que creían necesario para su trabajo (Kanda se había marchado con las manos vacías).

- Qué mosca creéis que le habrá picado a Yuu? Que manera de escaquearse. Al menos podría haber ayudado a llevar algunas cosas!- se quejó Lavi, mientras salía de la habitación, cargado con libros.

- Supongo que se habrá sentido incómodo, estando todos tan juntos en un espacio tan pequeño. Ya sabes como es.- razonó Lenalee, mientras seguía a Lavi, cargada también con un par de libros. – Vamos, Allen?-

- S-sí, ya voy- le contestó este, que se había quedado rezagado cogiendo el ordenador. Antes de salir de la habitación le echó un último vistazo a Mugen y sonrió, ligeramente sonrojado.

Allen conocía demasiado bien a Kanda para no haberse dado cuenta del, casi imperceptible, sonrojo que antes había adornado sus mejillas.

_**KYUKYUKYUKYU**_

- POR FIN!!- exclamó Lavi, a pleno pulmón, mientras alzaba las manos al aire (provocando que un par de lápices salieran volando)

- No grites de esa manera, imbécil!- le reprendió Kanda, que tuvo la mala suerte de estar al lado de Lavi, mientras le pegaba en la cabeza.

- Pero es que estoy tan feliz de que lo hayamos terminado!- dijo, a la vez que se estiraba para remediar el entumecimiento que sentía en sus extremidades.

- Jamás pensé que lo lográramos en un solo día. Muchísimas gracias a los dos!- exclamó Lenalee, mientras repasaba la información que había recogido. Estaba muy satisfecha con lo que habían conseguido entre los cuatro. Fue una agradable sorpresa comprobar que Allen era bastante inteligente, por lo que realizar el trabajo apenas les había costado nada.

- Sí, muchas gracias.- añadió Allen, sonriendo. Kanda desvió la mirada, pero no le molestó. Llevaba toda la tarde evitándole en la medida de lo posible.- Lo que no acabo de comprender es por qué cogiste tantos libros, si apenas hemos usado un par de ellos.- le preguntó a Lavi, que ahora se encontraba examinado un libro de aspecto antiguo.

- Ah, bueno, es que me parecieron tan interesantes que me dio pena desaprovechar la oportunidad de leerlos.-

- Puedes volver a casa más veces, sabes? No es necesario que te los leas todos ahora.-

- En serio? – le preguntó emocionado. Allen asintió.- Y me dejarás a "Estrella Plateada"?-

- Eh? "Estrella Plateada"? Qué es eso, un cómic?- se extrañó Allen.

- No, no, no, no, no! Me refiero a la preciosidad que tienes muerta de risa ahí fuera!!-

A todos les recorrió una gota de sudor por la cabeza.

- Le... le has puesto un nombre al coche?- preguntó Kanda, casi en un susurro, incrédulo de la estupidez de su amigo.

- Claro! A que mola!-

Allen y Lenalee no sabían si reír o no. Por un lado sentían vergüenza ajena por Lavi pero por otro la situación les parecía divertida (y el gesto que se le había quedado a Kanda en la cara no tenía precio)

- Y por qué "Estrella Plateada"?- quiso saber Lenalee.

- Pues porque el coche es plateado y me he fijado en que el llavero tiene forma de estrella.- respondió Lavi, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- _"No, si tiene lógica y todo"-_ pensó Allen.

- El caso, ya solo falta que lo pasemos todo a limpio.- informó Lenalee, que ya se había cansado de las rarezas de Lavi y había vuelto a centrar su atención en lo que se traían entre manos.

- Será mejor que eso lo hagamos mañana, Lenalee. Hoy ya es tarde.- le comentó Allen, mirándose el reloj. Y era verdad, pues ya era plenamente de noche.

- Dios mío, pero si es cierto! No me puedo creer que la tarde se haya pasado tan rápido!- se alarmó Lenalee.- Ojalá todavía halla autobuses!!-

- Ey, y por qué no aprovechamos y nos quedamos a dormir en casa de Allen?- sugirió Lavi, alegremente.- No te importa, verdad que no, Allen?- y le puso ojitos de cachorrito.

- Ehmm, no… pero…-

- Bien, decidido entonces! Hoy nos quedamos a dormir en casa de Allen!!-

- Lavi, no decidas esas cosas por tu cuenta! No queremos molestar más a Allen!!- le regaño Lenalee.

- Ah, no sois molestia... aunque...-

- Ves, Allen está de acuerdo conmigo.- le cortó de nuevo.

Allen se dio por vencido en intentar razonar con Lavi. No es que le molestara que ellos se quedaran con él a pasar la noche, más bien todo lo contrario. Pero quizá era demasiado pronto y lo menos que quería era que las cosas se precipitaran. Un ruido seco le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Kanda se había levantado de su silla de repente, haciendo que esta diera un golpe contra el suelo (aunque no se cayó)

- Yo no me quedo aquí ni de coña.- eso ya sería la gota que colmara el vaso. Si no fuese suficiente con que se sintiera incómodo con estar simplemente alrededor del castaño ahora encima le dicen que tiene que usar una de sus camas. Ni loco!

- No es bueno que huyas de lo que sientes de esa manera, Yuu.- dijo Lavi, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes con la seriedad con la que había dicho aquello. Incluso Kanda se giró bruscamente y se le quedó mirando, pálido. Los ojos de Lavi se abrieron un poco, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Lavi, entre todas las personas, no podía haberse dado cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando. Como iba a hacerlo si ni el propio Kanda se entendía a sí mismo?

Sintiendo los acelerados latidos de su corazón en los oídos, Kanda esperó a que Lavi continuara.

- Sé exactamente lo que estas pensado, Yuu.- siguió Lavi. Un silencio casi sepulcral acompañaba a sus palabras.- La verdad es que tú… tú…. Temes no poder controlarte y asaltarme por la noche, verdad!? No te preocupes, Yuu, te daré la gustosa bienvenida a mi regazo, no tienes por qué ser tan tímido!!-

La escena se congeló durante unos instantes (lo que tardaron en comprender el significado de las palabras de Lavi). Después pasaron varias cosas a la vez: Allen y Lenalee salieron de la habitación como almas poseídas por el diablo, se oyeron las lastimosas plegarias de Lavi por su vida, varios ruidos sordos y un angustioso grito final, seguido de un gélido silencio.

- Tú crees que lo ha matado?- le preguntó Lenalee a Allen, mientras ambos seguían escondidos al final del pasillo.

- No sabría decirte… Lo que si espero es que Kanda haya sido lo suficientemente considerado para no mancharme los muebles con sangre… Se quita fatal.-

- Allen…- la chica estaba llena de gotas de sudor en la cabeza. Y eso que Allen parecía el más normal de todos.

_**KYUKYUKYUKYU**_

Al final consiguieron convencer a Kanda para quedarse a dormir con ellos (con la condición de dormir él solo, lo más apartado posible de Lavi) Lavi no se opuso a la idea (más bien le era imposible hacerlo, pues estaba inconsciente)

Después de haber avisado a sus respectivas familias de que iban a pasar la noche en casa de un amigo, lo cual fue toda una odisea, pues la familia de Kanda parecía estar contentísima de alegría de que su hijo antisocial tuviera un nuevo amigo y la de Lenalee _coffcoffKomuicoffcoff_ (Allen se desternilló de risa al oír su infantil voz, que le recordaba demasiado a la que solía usar de mayor cuando se quejaba) no soportaba la idea de pasar una noche separada ella (al abuelo de Lavi tuvo que llamarle Lenalee), se repartieron las camas.

Por suerte había suficientes camas para todos, por lo que no tendrían que compartir ninguna. Lo malo es que Kanda no obtuvo lo que quería. Solo había dos habitaciones con una sola cama, una de ellas era la de Allen (Kanda se negó fervientemente a ocupar ESA cama) y la otra estaba al lado de la habitación con dos camas (que iban a utilizar Lavi y Allen, pues este le ofreció su habitación a Lenalee) por lo que a Kanda no le quedó más remedio que dormir relativamente cerca de sus dos mayores temores actuales: Lavi y Allen. Al menos lo haría solo.

Allen les prestó camisetas y pantalones que le quedaban grandes (cortesía de sus padres) a los chicos y un pijama a Lenalee para que pudieran dormir.

Bien pasada ya la medianoche decidieron irse a acostar.

Lenalee se maravilló con la habitación de Allen. La decoración era relativamente simple: una enorme cama, un armario, un par de mesillas a los lados de la cama, un mueble lleno de cajones en frente de la cama, y lo que más le llamó la atención, un piano al lado de la ventana que daba a un balcón. Era un piano más pequeño que el que tenía en el salón, que era de cola, pero mucho más bonito. La madera era de un color blanco marfil y las teclas tenían cambiados los colores, siendo de color negro las largas y blanco las cortas.

A Lenalee simplemente le encantó todo aquello. De un salto se echó en la cama y dejó que la suavidad y la frescura de las sábanas la adormecieran. Si se concentraba un poco era capaz de percibir el dulce aroma de Allen.

Un aroma que le embriagaba, le rodeaba como si de una corriente de aire se tratara. Lenalee se dejó llevar por aquel viento, hasta que notó que se paraba. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que fue capaz de enfocar su mirada.

Se encontraba en el vestíbulo de lo que parecía un edificio enorme, semejante a una enorme iglesia de piedra. Miró a su alrededor y comprobó que toda la estancia estaba vacía.

- Donde…-

- Lenalee!! Vámonos, que ya es la hora!- oyó decir de repente a una voz.

Se giró para ver quien era el dueño de esta. A su lado había una persona un poco más alta que ella, seguramente un chico, con el pelo ligeramente de punta, que le sonreía. Sin embargo era incapaz de ver su cara con claridad, a pesar de estar tan cerca. Por qué le sonreía? Y por qué aquella voz le resultaba tan y tan familiar?

- A donde?- quiso saber ella. Pero aquel chico desapareció.- Espera! No te vayas… no me dejes…sola…-

Tenía miedo. No le gustaba estar sola en un lugar así, tan espacioso, tan silencioso, tan tétrico. Sentía frío y su cuerpo temblaba por completo. Acaso aquello era una pesadilla? Como podía salir de allí? Volvería aquel chico a por ella?

De repente notó una suave presión sobre su hombro. Alarmada, se volvió a girar. De nuevo había un chico a su lado, aunque era diferente al anterior. Este era más o menos de su estatura.

- No te asustes. Pronto volverán todos.- le dijo aquel extraño, con voz suave.

- Quienes son todos?-

- Aquellos que forman tu mundo nunca te han abandonado, tranquila.-

Su mundo? A qué se refería aquel chico? El corazón de Lenalee se aceleró. No sabía por qué pero, de un modo u otro, aquellas palabras parecían tener cierto sentido para ella, aunque todavía no acababa de entenderlas.

Lenalee volvió a mirar a su acompañante y se fijó en algo que no se había dado cuenta antes. Aquel chico tenía el pelo de un color blanco brillante, que parecía iluminar aquel lugar tan oscuro. Tampoco veía su cara con claridad, pero sabía que estaba sonriéndole con calidez. Además, tenía una extraña marca en la mejilla. Lenalee alzó la mano para tocarla y a aquel chico no pareció importarle.

Siguió el dibujo de la mejilla hasta la frente, donde tomaba la forma de una estrella de cinco puntas.

Por que le resultaban tan familiares todos aquellos rasgos? Por qué sentía que aquel chico no era un desconocido? Que era… una parte de ella?

- Quien?-

- No te preocupes.- le dijo, cogiéndole la mano.- Estoy aquí. Ya estoy contigo.-

A Lenalee se le abrieron los ojos de par en par. De pronto fue como si todo se iluminase a su alrededor, obligándole a protegerse con las manos. Una luz de color blanco puro la envolvió, cegándola momentáneamente.

Entre la sombra de sus dedos pudo percibir la figura de aquel chico, iluminada por la luz blanca como su fuese una extraña aura su alrededor.

El chico la sonrió y Lenalee fue capaz de verle un poco mejor el rostro, aunque seguía borroso.

- No!! No te vayas!!-

- Tranquila.- oyó decirle, desde la lejanía, aunque el chico no había movido los labios. – Estoy a tu lado-

De repente un aroma conocido la envolvió. Un aroma dulce y refrescante.

-A… n… kun….-


End file.
